The Zombie's Harem
by Chibi-Reaper
Summary: Why do I keep writing this summary thing? New chapter up.
1. Prologue

So anyway, I was working on the latest chapter of Zombie Ranma, but I was stuck. So I surfed for a while until I found a couple Ranma/Pokeverse stories, and it this idea hit me. It's crazy, but for the past week, every time I try to write on in Zombie this thing would jump out of my head and attack me.

So, for the sake of a little peace while I work on more serious things, I present to you...

xxx

The Zombie's Harem

Prologue

xxx

Ranma staggered back before slumping to the ground, focusing on healing himself before they found him again. It had taken time, but he had gotten his revenge. All of it.

But then...

Reports had gone out, about a rash of odd murders and disappearances. Police had come. Most of them had been easy to evade, but a few... a few had proven most tenacious in their pursuit.

Eventually, it had become neccessary to eliminate them.

But that didn't stop the problem.

Rather that dissuading other police and persons of authority, the death of a few detectives had proven to be blood in the water. Now everyone was after him, and the more... unique communities of Japan were taking note as well.

He hadn't wanted to kill them. They personally had done him no wrong... was it their fault that they had been assigned to track him down?

No.

But they were relentless, and eventually... they had left him with no choice. He had granted them swift deaths at the least, having no desire to needlessly torment innocents.

Then... others had gotten involved.

Demon hunters, similar to Erik. He was on his own with them, and they were just as relentless as the normal police forces. And, to him, many times as deadly. Most preferred to hunt alone, but after a while, they began to form up in packs for the express purpose of hunting him.

And then, they had come.

He found it ironic, that he had taken his vengeance, evaded or destroyed the mere mortal fools that pursued him, and had even stood toe to toe with the greatest demon-hunters in the world... only to fall against a group of untrained schoolgirls.

His arrogance had been his downfall. Besieged by the sheer ridiculousness of the situation, and their pathetic levels of ki, he had confidently stood in place and waited for them to take the first shot.

A shot which had torn his body nearly in half.

It was sheer luck that rather than making certain that the blast had finished the job, the blonde ditz had turned to her allies to talk about something. Apparently they had never fought against something that could survive past having his internal organs vaporized. By the time she turned again, he was long gone, having dropped down an open sewer main, gladly accepting the stench and gender shift in exchange for a chance to heal his wounds.

But they came back, again and again, determined to put an end to his existence. It wasn't fair. He had enacted his revenge, all he wanted now was the right to exist. After they had realized that, apparently unlike their previous foes, he would not stick around once they showed up and began their little speeches they had begun simply blasting as soon as they saw him.

This time, there was no escape. Wherever he went, they were already there.

They were here. Already.

He lurched to his feet, gathering his power... the dark opposite to all living things ki... as the last of his wounds finally sealed themselves.

"Little girls... You have proven to be more trouble than I had anticipated. But better than you have sought me out, and all have failed."

He screamed out the final sentence, inwardly raging for the energy he had summoned to do something, anything, more than the simple blasts of dark fire that it made manifest in battles.

"I WILL NOT ALLOW MY EXISTENCE TO END!"

xxx

Professor Stroak grumbled as the group of people and pokegirls made their way into his laboratory. Truly, he was honored that his old friend had wanted him to be the witness to this little arrangement, but several of his experiments were reaching a critical phase. Without his constant supervision, who knows what could go wrong. Or worse, there could be an accidental breakthrough of scientific technology that went unrecorded because he wasn't there to make note of how it had happened.

xxx

"Hey... is this doohickey supposed to be glowing like this?"

"I dunno... Its starting to vibrate too now... better just leave it alone, the Professor will know what to do about it when he gets back."

xxx

Professor Stroak shook his head slightly, banishing the foolish anxieties. The only thing that he had active at the moment was an experiment with Pokeball transport technology, and the other half wasn't completed yet, so even if his staff did something extroardinarily stupid... as usual... the chances of anything like that happening were microscopic, at best.

xxx

"Dude, the buttons on this console have all gone flashy and shit. What do I do now, man?"

"Just... don't touch anything, and wait for the Professor to come back and fix whatever it is you screwed up."

"The FUCK! I didn't touch nothing man, I swear... what the FUCK is THAT!"

xxx

He rubbed his neck and offered some sake to Saotome and Tendo... their schools would be joined today as Saotome's son took one of Tendo's daughters to be his Alpha. It was a sad fact that the boy had already mentally undressed the three candidates, and was undoubtedly trying to think of a way to get all three at the same time.

And then he would likely only keep them until he got tired of them, as it was unlikely he would ever return to keep the ancient dojo intact, as had been the reasoning behind the agreement.

Given the boy's disposition... questionable choice of friends... sad tendency to beat anyone who looked at him funny into unconcsiousness... and collection of extremely illegal items that he thought nobody knew he had... It was actually quite likely that he would end up joining into one of those teams of criminals and pokegirl thieves that seemed to be growing out of the woodwork. Worst case scenario, he would end up joining up in Trauma Team itself.

Sad, but until the boy actually did something blatantly illegal, both Tendo and Saotome would turn a blind eye to his 'delinquint tendencies', and until that point there was nothing that he could do about it either.

So, he reluctantly brought out the forms and...

"Professor! Come quick! Some real weird shit is going on with one of the experiments."

He had never been happier to be told something like that, but covered it with a scowl as he 'absently' dropped the papers and stood up to dash off to the laboratory.

And stop, just inside the door, at the sight of Genma's son, Ranma, panting for breath while slumping. His ears, sharper than normal, what with having to constantly listen for his two bungling assitants missteps... sometimes from rooms away... caught the boy murmur something to himself.

"It... worked?"

Then he smirked and slumped fully to the floor, presumably from exhaustion.

Professor Stroak glanced between the two Ranma's for a few moments, noting with some trepidation that the mere sight of the figure slumped on the floor seemed to enrage Genma's son beyond comprehension. His eyes the swung slowly to the wrecked remains of his invention and sweat began to pour off of his assistants brows.

"So... did either of you, by any chance, make a note of how this happened?"

The two assistants immediately broke out into high speed babble.

"Weird doohicky started glowing..."

"Idiot touched something, I know he did..."

"... vibrating, all sorts of shit..."

"... told him not to touch anything, but did he listen..."

"...Monitors and shit started lighting the fuck up..."

"... Sparks were flying everywhere..."

"... This weird tendrily black shit started oozing out of the opening you told us to keep the fuck away from... spit him out..."

"... Then everything started blowing up, and..."

"... IT'S NOT MY FAULT!"

A large sweatdrop rolled down the professors head as both of the assisstants finished up with the same words at roughly the same volume, while pointing accusatory fingers at the other.

"... I'll take that as a 'no' then. Remind me, why _do_ I keep you two around?"

"I'm your nephew, and you can't fire me."

"I just work for food. Hell yeah!"

The professor just sighed as everyone else sweatdropped at the brutally honest statements, though Genma's son swiftly returned to glaring at the prone form.

xxx

Ranma struggled awake. He'd died once before, and the endless darkness of slumber was far too similar to what he had experienced in death before for him to spend any longer within it than absolutely neccessary.

His eyes opened upon the old man he had noticed out of the corner of his eyes before passing out from the stress of... whatever it was he had done.

"So you're finally awake... "

He allowed the silence to stretch for a moment before sitting up and answering.

"Ranma."

"... No last name?"

"No. Just Ranma."

"... Well then, Ranma, it's nice to meet you. I'm Professor..."

Ranma rudely stood up and began getting dressed.

"I don't care who you are, old man."

"Hmmm... how rude. It's actually quite refreshing. Most other people go out of there way to be painstakingly polite to me. You though..."

Ranma grunted to himself as he tossed the burned, shredded, and moldy remains of his clothes into a wastebin, grudgingly taking the offered set of clothing from the old man.

"I told you already old man, I don't care who you are, or why people are polite to you."

"Hmm. I see. I suppose that's fine then. I simply wished to provide you with vital information about the universe you inhabit now."

Ranma paused midway to the door, before turning back to the old man with one eye arched.

"Universe...?"

The old man nodded, and proceeded to explain as Ranma sat down on the bed again.

xxx

"So, old man..."

"Professor Stroak."

"... old man. You know I'm from a different universe because I came through your fancy machine, and I look exactly like... Genma's son. And in this universe, there are bunches of girls that look like deranged cosplayers..."

"Pokegirls."

"... Deranged cosplayers instead of human girls. And you want me to what now?"

"I feel it would be the wisest choice for you to become a Tamer, as although you are doubtless a fine Martial Artist..."

"Warrior."

"... A fine warrior, there are very few people around who would even bother learning martial arts when they could simply capture or purchase a pokegirl and make them do the fighting for them. Really, you have no other viable options."

"... I don't intend to be here long. I think..."

The door was violently kicked open, as the younger Saotome stormed in.

"So. You're awake... Fight me."

Ranma arched an eyebrow at the arrogant demand before turning his gaze at his hands, deep in contemplation.

"No."

The Professor, sensing the coming storm, stepped back away from the two individuals.

"... No? The hell do you mean, NO? I challenge you! Fight me!"

Ranma coldly ignored him as he took a sip of the cooling tea that one of the professor's aides had left on the bedside table.

"I don't feel like it."

Genma's son nearly exploded in rage before calming himself and smirking as an idea occured to him. He swaggered up and slapped the teacup out of Ranma's hand.

"Maybe you don't understand, little man. When you showed up, you broke some of the professor's stuff. Some really expensive shit if I guess right. I'm gonna take the payment out of your hide."

Ranma glanced at the many books that the professor had flipped through. He had a point, though if he remembered correctly, situations like these were supposed to be resolved through a 'pokegirl battle' rather than through their fists. He glanced back down to the shattered teacup and sighed.

"That was very nice tea. ... You aren't going to stop digging until you've gotten yourself into a hole you can't climb out of, are you? So immature. Very well. Outside then?"

Professor Stroak shivered as the two left the room. One nearly glowing with repressed rage, and the other seemingly extremely bored. He'd seen what Saotome's son did to people he didn't like. There was never any evidence afterwards, but he was always so smug when they turned up in the hospital... But...

He had also seen, just now, the way the other Ranma had instantly sized him up as hi kicked in the door... sized him up, and labeled him as no threat whatsoever, even though he had just gotten up from nearly a day and a half of comatose state.

xxx

The entire lab had stopped their business to watch. All three people, the assistants and Stroak's pokegirl aide. The Tendo's and Saotome's were also watching though and while the girls were just going to enjoy the show, the men were plotting.

"Do you think this is a good idea Saotome?"

"Look at him! Look at my son! They could be twins! He's obviously a Saotome, other world or not, it makes no difference. You know how difficult it's been to keep the boy in line as of late. He might stay, but it's not likely. Once the pledge is fulfilled, the honorless boy will take his alpha and leave. His... friends have been a terrible influence on him. I knew that taking him on a training trip into the wilderness would be a better idea."

"I suppose... yes perhaps this way is best."

"So we're agreed. If this newcomer can defeat my son, we'll pass the honor pledge on to him."

"... I just hope your son doesn't kill him."

"Tendo! There was no proof of that... and it was only a domesticated pet. Not like it was human."

Soun briefly glowered at his old friend's blithe comment, but sighed and silently cursed the poor choices of his past.

xxx

The fight had begun. Saotome opened with a bellow of rage and a violent haymaker... which connected with air. He paused to gain his balance, desperately glancing around for where his opponent had gone.

"Behind you."

He swiveled, launching a powerful heel kick at head height where the voice had come from. And no longer was.

"Far too slow, and your form is sloppy. I could have dodged that when I was six."

He roared and launched another set of wild strikes, sheer adrenaline allowing him to catch a blur every time hi missed, leading him to where to swing at next.

"I grow weary of this foolishness."

And with that, the new Ranma was on the offensive, and had grasped Saotome firmly by the throat, lifting him off the ground without seeming to put any effort into it. Then he snorted and hurled him away to land on his back.

"Worthless."

Oddly though, rather than the rage they had all expected, Saotome suddenly smirked and broke out in wild chuckles.

"Perfect... you're almost perfect. With your power, I'll be unstoppable!"

Eyes widened as Saotome withdrew a small red and white ball from his pockets. One that bore the obvious marks of illegal tampering.

He threw it, as hard as he could, at the new Ranma, who simply blinked and mad no effort to dodge it.

Instead, he _caught_ it, in his bare hand.

"Huh... the old man told me about these. It's a pokeball. ... I don't need it, have it back."

Ranma idly chucked the small sphere back to the origional Saotome, who's eyes had widened with horror, but like a deer caught in headlights found himself unable to flee, run, dodge, or even scream as it connected and he was engulfed in a bright red glow.

Both of Ranma's eyebrows shot to his hairline and an uneasy silence filled the impromptu gathering as the ball dropped to the ground, shook for a moment, and then came to a quiet rest.

"Was that... supposed to happen...?"

xxx

A.N.

Alright, so it's not the greatest idea in the world. It just struck me that the pokegirl world seemed the ideal setting for darkfics. Once I was on that line of thought, I realized that Zombi Ran-chan would fit in pretty good if I tweaked it right.

The idea just wouldn't let me go... I'm sorry.

Anyway, those of you who've actually read ZR, or at least what little of it I've actually written, may have noted that he seems much more 'human' than he does in the other fic. Please bear in mind that this starts long after that one ends, if I ever manage to write it to the end, so he's not constantly in a bloodthirsty, berserking, 'VENGEANCE'! mode. He will have his moments though, of that I assure you.

Next chapter, we'll see just how well he takes Soun and Genma's little plan... or how not-well as the case may be. He doesn't want to be a tamer, remember?

Also, I don't intend to write lemon chapters at this point in time. _Maybe_ I'll write alternate chapters with lemon in them, but if I do, they won't be posted on I'll probably end up sending them to A-kuns Pokegirl thingy if you want to know. But not anytime soon.


	2. Chapter 1

The Zombie's Harem

Chapter One

xxx

Ranma scowled at the mass of paperwork in front of him. He dearly wished now that he had known what that little... highly illegal by the old man's reckoning... ball was meant to do. If he'd had, he would have finished the fight in a simpler manner. Perhaps tearing out the impudent fool's heart.

He paused and took a deep breath. Though air itself was not neccessary any more, breathing was a habit he'd gotten into while he masqueraded as a 'normal' human, and such habits were difficult to break. His rage mastered, he looked back at the mass of paperwork.

Tests. Dozens of them.

As he had honestly had no idea what the modified ball would do, he was not being held responsible for turning a human male into a pokegirl. The blame for that fell solely on the idiot who had thrown it first. However, in actually capturing a pokegirl, previous humanity notwithstanding, he had cemented himself as a pokegirl Tamer... or a tamer-in-training at the least, and was required to go through all of these bloody tests and fill out this blasted paperwork to keep everything legal-ish.

For a moment he toyed with the idea of just killing them all and trying to find his way to someplace that wasn't steeped in this madness. He smiled, then sighed as he discarded the flawed plan. While in the short term he would come out ahead the exact same DAMN thing that had happened in his world would just happen all over again, and there wasn't a guarantee that he even could make whatever had happened to save him once happen again. In the long term, it was better to comply for now and ditch them in the night after he'd filled out all these stupid, _evil_ forms. He knew what Genma and Soun were plotting. His ears were far sharper than any of them could have realized, and he had overheard their whole conversation.

They were all far too much like their analogs in his world had been. The plotting fathers. Akane the 'psi-dyke'. Nuff Said. Nabiki the 'Ka-D-Bra' obviously intelligent, and he could tell when she was working up a scheme after so long. Kasumi the vapid 'Nurse Joy'... If he had to stay near them much longer he was afraid his control would slip, and he would end up massacring them anyway.

He finished the last of the papers and rang for the old man's aide to pick up the tests to grade and arranged his body on the small, but comfortable, bed to give the illusion of sleep.

He no longer required that either, but _they_ didn't know that, and this technique forced his body into stasis. None of them would be able to tell the difference.

xxx

"Professor, he's finished the tests. I think he's asleep."

The professor blinked, then mentally slapped himself. Obviously whatever he'd gone through to get here was very taxing, and once he'd woken up from that it had been nonstop stress on his mind and body, from the hideously one-sided fight, to the grueling hours of cramming and tests immediately afterwards. Of COURSE the boy was exhausted. Who wouldn't be?

"Don't worry about it. These tests have all rated a perfect score."

An invisible apparition smirked. While at times, being incapable of forgetting anything had it's drawbacks, it had its perks as well.

"We can let him rest for now, and in the morning he can choose an alpha. I do hope the boy gets his rest. After that demonstration earlier, both of the elder sisters would obviously be happy for him to choose them, and after she learned about that little... quirk... even the youngest was somewhat speculative."

The smirk turned into a blatant, yet still unseen scowl as the figure floated through a wall, getting as much of the layout of the laboratory memorized as possible. It seemed he would have to push his plans forward a bit, if he wanted to escape this foolishness.

xxx

Ranma's eyes snapped open as a scowl filled his face. While most of the occupants of the lab had retired hours ago, the old man had been up until just minutes prior. He glanced at the clock, glowing quietly in the corner. Two-thirty. And it was his understanding that he woke every morning at five. What kind of person could exist on those hours? Worse still, that left him with far less time to escape than he would have preferred, but he would have to make do.

He stood up, not bothering to change his clothes. He no longer produced sweat, so there was no point really. He didn't bother to turn on any lights either, as the dim glow provided by the stars outside was, to him, like the brightness of noonday. He silently opened the door and paused. The floor had creaked. From what he had read the girls would likely be far more sensitive to such small sounds than they were in his world.

Groaning inwardly at the waste, as he had not yet replenished his reserves fully, he forced the tiniest, most miniscule shred of energy through his body... centered it... and grunted as he floated lightly off the ground.

Now completely silent, he floated through the dark halls with impunity. The doors on the bottom floor were locked and set with an alarm, but the door out to the roof was only locked from the inside. He snatched a piece of paper and a pen from the professor's desk, writing a brief explanation and apology, then set it down and lifted the pack next to the chair, where he had seen the old man filling it with neccessitites for travel. Genma and Soun had their own things, and the old man wasn't likely to leave his lab unless it was truly urgent. Logic dictated that it was intended for his 'tamer's journey'. _Naturally_, as the laws dictated, Soun's daughters owned nothing whatsoever. Not even the clothes they wore. The more he learned about typical human behaviour, the gladder he was that he wasn't one anymore.

He rummaged through it, pocketing the money, before tossing the rest back in the pack and setting it back down. Food? Irrelevant. He only ate for pleasure, not nutrients. Portable shelter? Bah. No disease in the world could affect him now. The extremes of heat and cold made no difference once you had felt the chill of death or the fires of hell. All else was then as a warm summer's breeze.

He closed the door behind him and floated down to the ground before dispersing the gathered energy, dropping the final few inches to land lightly on the ground and pacing off into the outlying woods.

Dawn was coming, with any luck he would find a cave of some sort.

xxx

The professor's blood chilled as he matched what his aide had told him to the note on his desk.

_Old Man._

_If you are reading this, then I'm already long gone. I mean no disrespect, but frankly I do not care for the idea of performing as a 'Tamer'. I have taken the money you have generously provided for me, as well as the Tamer I.D. and a few empty pokeballs to lend verisimilitude to the persona. If anyone asks, I'll simply claim that none of the Pokegirls I've come across have appealed to me, and so I released them. I have read that, while not common, this is still a legal practice._

_For the Tendo-Saotome arrangement, I am not a Saotome. As such I am not applicable to their arrangement. I advise that Genma have another son, and have one of Tendo's daughter's undergo parthenogenosis. It would put back the agreement a few years, but it would ultimately be fulfilled._

_If you value your well-being, you will not try to find me._

_-Ranma_

They had found tracks suddenly appear over a dozen yards away from the building, quite an impressive leap, and head directly into the thick of the woods.

That was the problem. He immediately called in to the nearest cities pokecenter to have them transfer his most powerful set of pokegirls to the lab.

There had been recent signs that a Widow had moved into that forest. He had been content to wait for the hunter's guild to send a squad in to deal with it while he and the assisstants stayed behind their thick, metal walls.

The boy had left before he'd gotten a chance to warn him though, and he couldn't just let the boy wander off into the jaws of death.

xxx

Ranma's eyebrow arched as the cave he had paused to take a short break in revealed its other occupant. She seemed angry. Idly he wondered if skipping reading that pokedex the old man had given him in favor of looking up a bunch of laws was really such a good idea after all.

"Well... good morning to you."

"SCREEEEE!"

Ranma sighed to himself as he ducked out of the cave.

"Looks like today's going to be a longer day than I'd thought..."

xxx

The professor caught the screech from the distance, and immediately released his Whorizard and Gynadose. The three of them immediately dashed through the trees, the whorizard lifting him to pick the pace up a notch.

Minutes later, they crashed into a clearing. A clearing that hadn't been there earlier, if all of the smashed trees were any indication.

And stared in shock as they saw Ranma toying with the Widow the same way he had with Saotome's son.

Ducking under a horizontal swipe, sidestepping a vertical smash, and flipping to the side over a thrusted claw.

Dear gods... he was wearing the thing out.

One of Ranma's eyes arched as he noted the dumbstruck trio, and he delivered a swift and powerful strike to the Widow's head before turning to address the professor.

"Old man? I thought I told you not to follow me out here..."

"Ranma... dear god BEHIND YOU!"

The widow had risen again, and plunged a taloned limb through Ranma's chest. A silence filled the clearing as eyes opened wide.

And a broad smirk broke out over Ranma's face.

He cocked his head over his shoulder and leered at the Widow as blood trickled down his chin.

"I don't want to play with you right now."

Then he reached behind himself... and snapped the Widow's leg off.

It's scream of pain filled the forest as Ranma turned, not bothering to remove the grisly appendage just yet, and... launched a fistful of black fire into its face. Then he lunged, gripping it by it's throat, as an emotion it hadn't known it could feel flooded the Widow's brain.

Pure, undistilled fear.

With one savage jerk, both its fear and its life ended.

Ranma frowned at the limp corpse.

"Whoops... looks like I broke it. Ah well, maybe I'll find another one."

Only then did Ranma pause to yank the offending limb from his chest, and the professor watched in shock, mild horror, and no small amount of scientific curiosity as the gaping wound swiftly sealed itself over.

"Old man... I told you not to follow me."

Ranma swiveled on one foot, pacing further into the woods, for the mountains beyond as his voice drifted back into the impromptu clearing.

"This is your only warning."

Four sets of eyes followed him as he left.

xxx

Ranma settled into the new cavern. He'd had to travel quite a ways to find one, and was near the base of the mountains now. On his path, dozens of pokegirls had appeared out of the woods, though none went out of their way to attack him. They seemed more interested in simply letting him know they were there... sunning themselves, napping on branches... all being very careful to appear as though they hadn't noticed his arrival, even though he was pointedly making more than enough noise to frighten away small animals. They were far more tricky than the book had suggested, and he made a note to take everything written down here with a grain of salt.

He had, naturally, completely ignored them all.

He leaned back into the rock, making himself as comfortable as possible while he thought. He retained his unnatural strength and agility, yet his energy reserves were low. He would have to keep the usage of his true powers to a minimum, as once they had worn out he would be reduced to a catatonic, comatose state until he had built up enough energy to snap out of it. He would be vulnerable then.

He needed to find a way to earn money if he wished to remain in a town for any length of time... questions would be asked about the tamer that didn't eat, and didn't sleep otherwise. He could simply remain out in the wilderness, but after a while it would prove extremely boring, and he had never cared much for the hermit's life.

He could showcase his unnatural fighting prowess by battling against pokegirls in exchange for money... but that could prove dangerous in many ways, as some of the pokegirls that he had read about would prove impossible for him to beat with his body alone, and he had already determined not to use his more... esoteric skills until proven absolutely necessary. Also, the little gangs of thieves he'd read about could decide to attempt to abduct him if they got wind.

Sadly he could think of no other ways to earn money in this world that didn't require him to actually capture pokegirls. He grimaced with disgust... it felt far too much like slavery for his liking... but began to seriously consider the option.

If he did... not that he would, but it was beginning to seem like there was no other choice... there were several options.

He could become a freelance tamer, either wandering around and battling his... the pokegirls against others, or taking the 'gym challenges'. Either way, as long as the pokegirls kept winning, he would earn money as tamers would often bet on the outcome of their match and the winner would take all. The option had merit, but it meant that he would be on the sidelines while the pokegirls had all the fun. Not something he was inclined to.

There was the Mages Guild, he recalled, noting that while it was encouraged to have your own pokegirl prior to entry, it wasn't exactly in the rules anywhere. He immediately shot down that idea. All of his experiences with magic previously had been terrible ones. He had no intention to go out of his way to put himself into daily contact with the stuff.

There was the Hunter's guild, but he'd had enough of playing the hero long ago. Besides, while he would be given license to kill if necessary, he would be expected to have his pokegirls do it for him. Once again, they would have all the fun.

Then there was the... less commonly accepted profession. To join a 'Team' and steal Pokegirls. From what he had gathered, these Teams were like the Yakuza, or the western Mafia, only worse. Especially that one... Trauma Team. They all disgusted him, and he had no intentions of having to answer to some two-bit mob boss.

No matter what though, it seemed that unless he wanted to... shudder... get a _real_ job, he would be forced to capture at least one pokegirl.

... Perhaps his visitor could help him with that.

"So... are you going to introduce yourself, or would you prefer to just keep staring at me."

A blur leaped out from the bushes and darted into the cave where she paused to snarl in his face.

"You BASTARD!"

"... Have we met?"

"You weren't supposed to throw it back! Why didn't you just _kill_ me then?"

"Oh... you. Well if you prefer..."

The figure calmed somewhat and backed away slightly.

"Heh. It woulda been kinder. I had plans... PLANS! I was going to form my own team. Everyone would fear my name! But now... You've ruined everything. I'll find a way to make you pay for that."

"... Or I could just ball you and have someone send you through a level 5 cycle. You'd be lucky to even remember the first letter of your name then."

A spark of fear flashed through her eyes, but was covered instantly.

"Go ahead bastard. What'll you do then, keep me for yourself? You sick fuck."

"Oh?" Ranma countered. "And just what would you have done had your little device worked on me, hmm?"

"I wouldn't have kept you for myself! I'da given you to one of my buddies."

"Hmmm... and just why didn't you go to 'your buddies' once you'd escaped then, rather than tailing me? While we're on the subject, just how did you escape in the first place."

"You crazy? Go to them like this? I'd be balled and fucked in minutes... and I'd be lucky if it was only one at a time..."

She shivered at the notion, unable to hide the fear she felt at the possibility.

"... I don't care. What I want to know is how you got out of the lab."

She slowly settled herself down, visibly dragging herself away from unpleasant fantasies. Possibly she had been on the other side of one of those parties before. She scowled at him before answering.

"The professor's idiot nephew bumped the table the ball was on before he left the room. Started it rolling. Once it hit the floor it opened, but he was already gone. I closed the ball back up and put it back on the table... don't think anyone's even noticed I'm missing yet."

Ranma chuckled.

"Wonder why the old man keeps that idiot on... the bum is ten times more useful than he is..."

He chuckled again, as she blinked in confusion.

"You... aren't pissed about it? I'da thought you'd... want to send me back."

"Oh? And why would you want to obey my orders, hmm?"

She shivered, then sighed and cast her head down, red bangs covering her eyes.

"... I... have no choice. It was built into the mod chip, to ensure subservience. I can't even be outside of a certain distance of you without collapsing in pain now. If you order me to do something, and I refuse, the pain will just keep building and building, until I'll have to give in, just to stop the pain. There are devices that can transfer who my master is, but their all in the hands of my 'buddies'... or worse. Suffice it to say, that bad as things are, they could be far worse..."

Her head rose again, eyes seeming to burn with hatred.

"... I am yours."

Ranma grimaced, and focused his gaze upon the wall, brow creasing in thought.

"... I assume you're hungry."

She blinked. That... hadn't been what she'd expected...

"Starving..."

"I saw some berry bushes outside. Help yourself."

A large vein popped out on her head, but she quietly left.

Ranma continued to ponder. Her appearance would cause a lot of problems, but also... there were possibilities now.

xxx

She had tasted the first few berries, and then had begun scarfing them by the handful. Sure it wasn't what she was _used_ to eating, but she'd been following Ranma all day, and he hadn't stopped once until now. She was starved.

More than half of the bush's fruit had dissappeared down her throat before she stopped to consider that. Maybe he'd eaten before she'd managed to follow the professors tracks to him... and witnessed his arrogant ungratefulness after the professor had saved him from a widow (She only showed after the widow had been killed) His shirt had been completely shredded too, he must be the luckiest bastard alive to have escaped without injury... but he hadn't eaten anything all day either.

Damn it, the bastard probably wanted her to feed him or something... shit. No fucking choice. Either that or he was just fucking retarded and didn't know how to feed himself... unlikely but possible, if all that wacky alternate dimension shit the professor had been spouting was right.

She scowled as she gathered the rest of the berries into her hands. Hell if she was going to let the bastard die of starvation. She would be well and truly fucked then, just waiting to go feral and be balled and tamed by some dumb shmuck. HELL NO! She grimaced at the realization that she would eventually, to stay sane, you know... do.. 'it'... with him... Desperately her mind shot for an alternative, but was defeated and turned instead to finding a rationalization, a way to make things not seem so bad.

After all, she was... or rather, had been... Ranma Saotome! Ranma never loses! ... Except he was Ranma too...

Her mind latched on that.

Yeah... alternate dimensions. They were both technically the same person. It wasn't incest because they weren't really related right? They were the same person. And technically, if they were the same person, it wasn't really... you know... Think of it more like masturbating... only... with two people.

Fuck.

She ended the train of thought as she gathered the last of the berries... and brought them to her master.

xxx

Ranma had finally reached a decision, only to be interrupted by a double handful of berries appearing in front of his face.

"You have to eat... " She paused and scowled before spitting the last word out, like venom. "... Master."

Ranma grimaced, and opened his mouth, then closed it and sighed.

"You aren't going to drop this, are you."

It was a statement, not a question, and he was answered with a glare.

"... Tch. Fine."

He took the berries and ate them quickly, bringing a scowl to her face as she realized that the bastard hadn't even smeared a drop of juice on his face.

Ranma started to bring up his plan, but another thought crossed his mind, and had fled past his lips before he could stop it.

"What do I call you now, then?"

He knew immediately by the way her scowl dissappeared and her head drooped that it had been the wrong question to ask, at the wrong time.

"Call me... I'm nothing now. A pokegirl. Less than nothing to most. Some would call it a sin to even give me a name."

"So then. Tsumibito, the sinner. Tsumi-chan for short maybe?"

He grimaced as she flinched at the 'chan'.

"Hmm... yes, perhaps Tsumi-_kun_ would be a better decision."

"I think you can take your little nicknames and stuff them up..."

"So we're agreed then."

"The FUCK we are! Are you even listening to me?"

Tsumi continued ranting, and Ranma waited for her to wind down before continuing.

"I've read in the professor's books that you will likely have somewhere between one and two weeks before 'Taming' becomes necessary to prevent you from becoming feral."

Tsumi scowled, hoping that this wasn't leading where she thought it was.

"The map indicated that there was a medium sized town to the southwest. Upon arrival, we will find a way to earn money, as I understand tamed pokegirls are available for purchase in most towns. The book indicated that while only a human could bring a pokegirl out of a feral state, two tamed pokegirls could keep each other out of it. It had documented references of a previous situation."

Her eyes widened and her knees wobbled as she leaned against a stone wall.

"You'd... do that? Why?"

Ranma snorted as he arranged himself differently.

"Make no mistake, I'm not doing this out of the goodness of my heart. I'm not the nicest person around, as you will soon discover. Had I known what your little toy was meant to do I would have made the short remainder of your lifespan as painful as possible. However... You have already brought sufficient punishment upon yourself, I should think."

He paused, and smirked.

"Besides... you may yet prove of use to me. Tell me... How does 'Team Chaos' strike you as a name?"

He reached over and closed Tsumi's slack jaw.

"So then..." he grinned. "... Do we have a deal?"

xxx

A.N.

Holy shit, 24 KB! Longest Chapter Ever!

This idea just wont let me go...

Also, I've noticed something odd about my E-mail account... It'll take at least six hours for the verification that I've uploaded a new chapter to show up, but reviews will sometimes show up in a matter of minutes. As such, when I checked my inbox earlier, it looked at first glance like I'd started recieving reviews for this chapter... before I'd even posted it.

Weird.

Anyway, noone knows he's dead yet, and one person asked if he could 'get it up' what with being dead and all... an interesting question. Given that at the moment, he has no intentions of 'taming' his girls himself, if someone else finds out about his dead-ness, it may be a question that others ask as well. Technically, my answer is that he can breathe and make his heart beat, he just doesn't have to if he doesn't feel like it. The same would probably hold true of... other organs.

And apologies for anyone who wanted me to have Ranma counter the dopey duo's plots more... physically than he did. He may yet have to do something about them... depends on how dumb they are ;)

Also, remember there was a day and a half or so between his arrival and when he woke up. More than enough time for the professor to 'educate' them on multi-dimensional theories. By the time he got up, they would probably be so sick of the concept that they just ignored it.


	3. Chapter 2

The Zombie's Harem

Chapter 2

xxx

A figure alighted on a low branch, crinkling her nose as the foul stench of the swiftly decaying corpse reached her.

"Hmmhmhm... Such a pity. Jenova will be most dispeleased when she discovers this... or perhaps not."

Giggling, Macavaty faded into the darknes, leaving only an echo behind as she contemplated the newest wild card in the games.

xxx

Tsumi's eyes snapped open. For a moment she'd almost thought she'd heard something. ... Must have been her imagination, they were alone... alone.

She blinked as she realized that she was far warmer than she should be, and looked down at the heat source she had uncounsciously drawn to herself during the night. Immediately, she leapt away, flushing, and tried to deny the way her body had been reacting as she stepped out of the cave to go find the stream she'd heard earlier.

Ranma noted her absence and ceased producing body head. He began counting seconds. Another five minutes or so, and he would 'wake' and prepare for the trip.

xxx

Tsumi drank swiftly, then scowled down at the reflection she saw in the little pool. She slapped it violently away, then cursed at the pain that shot through her fragile fingers.

Smooth, real smooth. A girl now, and not even a fighting type. Real smart, to specify the mod chip to a specific pokegirl type, rather than just taking the ones that shifted you to the nearest one. Her whole lineage had been filled with fighting and weapon using pokegirls, she would at least have had her strength with her. Now she was as weak as a child, and, much as she hated the notion, would have to rely on _him_ for protection until she got a decent magic attack.

What had possessed her to want a sorceress in the first place? Note to self, do not drink heavily before shopping, even if you're using a... borrowed... credit chip.

She drew back her arm for another strike at the water, but slowly lowered it as she calmed herself. No point in doing herself injury... things could be worse. Her body may be different, and it wouldn't be the same name, but her name would still go down in infamy. She owed her Master at least a little for that...

She slammed her fist into a tree, heedless of the bruised knuckles, but wincing in pain as a long splinter jabbed itself into her hand.

"That looked like it hurt."

She grimaced as he stepped up behind her and took her hand, gently removing the chip of wood before turning back to the cave.

"We leave in five minutes. Do hurry, or I'll just start without you."

She flinched as he left, the mocking undercurrent telling her he remembered full well what would happen if he just left her behind. Even so, she spent a moment with her fists clenched, and her eyes screwed shut as she fought off the intense rush of lust that had sent the thing between her legs pulsing as their skin had brushed together and sent tingles through her spine...

She dropped into the frigid water, gasping as the shockingly cold sensations overrode all other stimuli. Damn it... this was going to drive her mad eventually. Just a few more hours, then they'd be at a town. A day or two, three at most, and she would have an alternative to sate those urges with. Rarity, type, it didn't matter. As long as it gave her some peace of mind, she didn't care.

She wished intensly that she'd kept that cursed things reciept, rather than scanning it once and burning it. If these... urges... were artificial in origin, then they may be able to eventually find a scientist with 'negotiable' morals to deal with them. But the reciept had been evidence leading to people that could, and would squash him like a bug if he drew too much attention to them. This may well be something the ball had done to him. If not...

She smirked darkly as she pondered her new name. A Sinner she was, in her own personal hell. A hell she had bought and paid for.

xxx

White eyes glowed in the darkness as Jenova considered this happenstance. It had taken a great deal of effort to lure that Widow into those particular woods. Slightly more, for the professors messages to a nearby Hunters guild to be 'misplaced'. The chaos as hundreds of Widows descended from the forests upon the nearest towns would have been most amusing... A swift mental suggestion sent one of her many acquaintances on the trail of this mystery... there were those more loyal, her silver haired pet for one, but just because a joke was on her for once didn't make it any less amusing. She would keep her interference to a minimum.

Moments later, glowing white eyes widened and a strangled gasp filled the area as Macavaty got busy on her _second_ reason for dropping by.

xxx

Ranma frowned as Tsumi entered the cave, sopping wet.

"You're seventeen seconds late. Punctuality is important."

"Punctuality? The fuck..."

"Let's go."

"HEY! You're not listening to me again!"

"Idle chatter can wait until we're moving."

Tsumi growled and wrung some water out of what was left of her clothes before turning to give Ranma a scowl.

He wasn't there.

"The fuck... HEY! Don't you dare leave me behind, you bastard!"

She rushed out of the cave only to nearly stumble over her own feet as she saw that Ranma was just leaning against a tree, waiting.

"... you bastard. You planned that, didn't you?"

Ranma just gave a noncommital shrug and started walking.

"Hey, you dumb shit, I'm TALKING to you! Don't just walk away! You haven't eaten anything, neither have I, we slept in a friggin CAVE last night, we have no food, no water, you left all of the supplies the professor was going to give you at his lab _on purpose_ and you only have whatever small sum of money that was in the sack. I'm weak! I have no attacks, and almost all of my physical strength is gone! What the hell happens if we get into a fight before we get to town and get me a T2? I'm a magic user, without magic. Out here in the wilderness, that equals dead."

Ranma paused, as a wave of malice rolled off of him, causing Tsumi to break out in a brief cold sweat before he shook his head and the feeling dissappeared.

"My apologies. I... have had several bad experiences with magic previously. Nothing for you to worry about."

Nevertheless, the long walk was rather more silent after that, as a pair of eyes followed them from out of sight. Ranma pretended not to notice.

xxx

Some distance away, a bird alighted on a small branch and burst out into song.

And promptly exploded in a cloud of bloody feathers.

xxx

Ranma grunted as they took a moment to flip through the money he'd recieved from the old man. More than he'd expected, but not nearly enough to matter. There was enough to buy Tsumi an attack though, and that would help with getting them more money.

Alternatively, he could start Team Chaos up in a minor way, by shoplifting the T2 and saving some money. Minutes later, he'd gone into the shop, entered the restroom, waited a few minutes, and then left much less desperately than he'd entered, even smiling and nodding at the shopkeeper.

Then he swung around back, and quietly lifted up the small object from where he chucked it out the bathroom's small window. Looked kinda like a cd to him, but this was the one Tsumi had specified.

As well as a couple that he had randomly snatched off the shelves. Hey, five-finger discount. If they can't catch you it's free, just like his old man used to say. Of course once he'd skinned him alive, he'd changed the rules slightly. Better to not be noticed stealing and not have to run, after all.

Later that day, the owner of the shop would fly into a panic as a not-exactly-legal new technique that he'd been keeping safe for Trauma Team... in exchange for them not burning down his house while he was sleeping... had somehow gone missing. He'd disguised it perfectly, and hadn't made a sale in days! Where could it have gone?

...But in the meantime, Ranma idly tugged at the items in his pockets so that the corners of a few bills poked far enough out to be visible by anyone, and began walking randomly through shady, dark back alleys. He'd left Tsumi at the PokeCenter, with all of his balls, so at first glance he just looked like your average, stupid traveler with a bit of money.

He didn't have long to wait, as the first mugger stepped up behind him and raised a length of pipe threateningly, ordering him to stop and hand over his cash. It was the work of a moment for Ranma to smash his head into the brick wall violently enough to crack the skull and search the now limp mugger's pockets for his wallet. Hmm. Muggers here have more money than he'd thought they would, this was easily twice what he'd had.

The money joined the rest in his pocket, giving the illusion slightly more verisimilitude, as he chucked the dying criminal in a dumpster and continued on. These idiots. None of them ever realized that they weren't the only one stalking a potential target, so when he and a scruffy looking character dipped down a secluded cul-de-sac, it never set off any alarms in their head when only he came back out. All they saw was the money. Another hour of this, and he'd have more than enough cash to start implementing the plans.

As he left, a pair of eyes appeared out of a shadow, and their owner smirked and licked her lips at the delicious fear the dying scum was emitting. This was proving to be more and more interesting by the minute.

xxx

Tsumi's eyes grew wider and wider with every stack of money and item that was withdrawn from the concealing trenchcoat. A trenchcoat that Ranma _hadn't_ been wearing when he'd left to go 'find some money and that T2 thingy you said you wanted'. He also had apparently picked up a new set of leather pants, a silk shirt, boots, and a set of fingerless leather gloves. And whenever he moved, there was a slight chink of metal clicking against metal, indicating that he had a great many weapons hidden around his person.

"So... who'd you kill to get all this stuff? Should we be trying to get out of town?"

Ranma sneered at the statement.

"Don't be silly, I didn't take all this off a dead corpse."

"Oh. That's good then."

"I took _some_ of this off of _many_ corpses!"

"WH-..." She paused and glanced around, hoping that nobody had heard that little outburst. Nobody immediately burst into their room, so she assumed they were safe.

Of course, they may have just assumed that they were in the middle of a heated Taming session.

"What the _hell_! You _killed_ people for all this?"

"Not at all. I killed people for about a quarter of this. After that, I found a group of people playing poker, and won every cent off of them. And their clothes. And their weapons. They were starting to put Pokegirls up too, but you weren't there, so I didn't have anything to bet with."

He shrugged as a large vein popped out of Tsumi's forehead.

"You... were going to use me... as collateral in a _bet_!?"

Ranma blinked as he noted the aura of seething rage, and noted also that their watcher in the corner had just collapsed in what was apparently and extremely powerful orgasm.

"Why are you so worried? I was cheating the whole time, there wasn't even a chance that I would have lost."

She scowled, before glancing back at the large quantity of money and T2s.

"... Nobody saw you, did they?"

"Hmm? Saw what?"

"Please don't play around with me right now. Did anyone see you kill them. If they did, we have to leave. Now."

"Hmm. As far as I know, only our little visitor..."

Two sets of eyes widened as Ranma blinked and snapped his fingers.

"... That's right, you can't see her can you?"

He snapped an arm out with blinding speed, clamping his hand over what Tsumi had percieved as empty space.

"I suggest you drop whatever invisibility thing you have going. You've been following me around all day, and I won't be so pleasant if I have to ask again."

The figure smirked and phased back into visibility, prompting Tsumi's eyes to widen even further as she scrambled to the other side of the room, releasing a great deal of low level fear and anxiety that their visitor absorbed like a sponge.

"A Mazouku. What the _hell_ heve you done that made a _Mazouku_ follow you around?"

Ranma just shrugged and began stuffing money back into his pockets, while the Mazouku giggled and brought a finger up to her lips.

"That's a secret. But I did happen to overhear some of your plans. They're most amusing. Now if I was a Tamer with these sorts of plans, I wouldn't bother with the normal ways of obtaining a pokegirl. I would go to a certain warehouse, east of here, where tonight there are some... disreputable characters selling off pokegirls that have been acquired in... less than legal ways. Much cheaper than the going prices at the legal places anyway, and far fewer questions asked. They only meet tonight though, so under these hypothetical conditions I would have to get there fast, before everything is over and these less than honest businessmen scatter back to where they belong."

Ranma finished packing the money away and tossed a couple of the T2s over to Tsumi. Then he turned and grinned at the Mazouku.

"An interesting concept, I'll take it under advisement. Perhaps I could have your name, to aid in facilitating other such... little suggestions in the future?"

The Mazouku smirked as she began fading away.

"That's a secret. One I haven't decided whether or not to tell you about yet."

As she reappeared a few buildings away, the Mazouku's smirk grew broader as she recalled what she had 'forgotten' to tell them. At midnight, the height of the little black market, the town's police force had planned a sting to arrest each and every single participant.

But then, watching them escape this little predicament without upsetting the authorities would prove _most_ amusing.

xxx

"I don't like this place."

Ranma just shrugged as he glanced aroung from behind the spiffy... and expensive... sunglasses that he had _also_ won at the little card-table incident.

"I'm sure that if I wouldn't either. I assure you, I don't care much for the look of these people either."

Most of them were, unsurprisingly, the sort of greasy person in sweaty, but expensive suits that you would expect to see at this kind of place, but some were a bit unexpected. The guy in fishnets and garter belts, for one, who kept eying a Cudildo and Drag King. Every one else was trying desperately to ignore him.

"You're a magic-type. As I understand it, a fighting-type and a dark- or psychic-type would be wise additions to our arsenal."

"Well laddie," grinned a man with two of his front teeth missing and a patch over his eye. "I've got meself er nice lickle tenty over this wey, whar I does berlieve Oi might jes have sumthin' you'll be innerested in. Been tryin' ter get rid orf erm acturly. Got meself a good mess o' swag saved up form me early yeers, been wantin ter get outta thur bizness fer a while now, but nobbut seems innerested in dis ol' man's stock ennymore, whut wit' these whippersnappers out here unnercuttin me prices ev'ry chance they gets. Right dis way laddie, right dis way, I let yer hav' em cheap-like, just ter get rid o' em. Got me a new market in mind, burt can't have rements orf me las' bizness draggin' me dourn."

Ranma recognized the salesman's pitch for what it was, but allowed himself to be led off to one of the slightly more secluded tented areas and Tsumi stayed close so as not to be left alone in a place like this.

And besides, as little as he trusted the grizzled old man who talked with some unidentifiable accent, his instincts were telling him that those people in suits were not to be trusted whatsoever, and to try not to turn his back to them.

xxx

"Twenny t'ousand."

"Ten. Your prices are exorbitant."

Tsumi just stared in fascination as the two men began bartering over the two pokegirls that Ranma had selected.

"Oh aye, but dis 'ere be rare stock it be. Se'enteen."

"Rare they may be, but they definitely show signs of lack of quality. The Sayjin seems morose and depressed. Can she fight like that? And as for this other one..."

"THE FOREVER DARKNESS DEMANDS YOUR SOULS!"

"She's been like that the entire time I've been in here. Thirteen thousand."

They were both very good at it, but she wondered why they didn't just both agree at fifteen from the very beginning. It would make more sense, and that was where it seems they were heading for.

"Bah, shiz jes' upsert aboot dem cuffs on er. Get em off er later an put er in a fight, she be appy as a clam at igh tide. And them nightmares is allus like that. Nuttin ter be durn aboot it ah'm afread. Sixteen."

"Hrm. Your argument has merit, you old swindler. But I'm afraid I have no intentions of paying more than Fourteen thousand for these worthless specimens."

"Whut? Fat'er orf pigs, bruthr orf swine, sorn orf a murd guppy! Yer wantin ter ruin an ol' man then? In thur twilight orf his years, avin ter do wot likkle 'e can ter servive?"

"As I recall, a certain 'old man in the twilight of his years' made mention of a great deal of 'swag' stowed away somewhere. You're fooling nobody, geezer."

"Eh well I 'as ter try righ'? Fifteen t'ousand. An no less."

"Deal."

The two nodded and shook hands, and swapped the money for the pokeballs of the purchased girls.

"Er pleshure doin bizness wit yar. An one mor ting befoar ye go laddie... I wudden be tellen yer dis, cept that were tha bes' barterin' sesshun I ad in yeers... Seems sombut roun' hear's gone an' sole orf thur date o' this ere likkle shindig to thur purlice in 'xchange fer sum amenstry, an' not gettin' 'rresterd." He broke out into a long, slow wink. Apparently an attempt to be sly. "Er nice yung laddie like yerself may jes fine his way out an' past them there copper's afore they rush ther plaice an' start 'rrestin peoples in..." he paused to glance at the clock. "...bout ten minurts. Eider dat or you come up wit some dam fine excuse fer why yer here in thur fust plaice. Noo geddon wit ye! Yer got the last scraps orf everdince against me in yer han's righ' tere. I'll be geddin out jus fine on me own."

The old man chuckled to himself as he packed up his things swiftly, and listened to the laddie curse briefly like a sailor before removing the restraints and explaining his spur of the moment plan. A rather good plan, to the man's surprise, and he was actually saddened that he wouldn't be able to watch it go off.

xxx

"Right. Everyone ready? We go in three, two,... wait a second, someones coming out."

"Getting a visual... It's just that old man who tipped us off. Nothing to worry about, look he's leaving. Looks like he's leaving town too..."

"Doesn't matter, we've got bigger fish to fry than some crotchety old man. Lets go! Move, move, move!"

The dozen or so police officers rushed to the door, confident that another dozen would be coming in from all other sides to prevent escape as they kicked down the door.

"Attention, dirtbags! You are now all under arr..."

_**BOOM!**_

The cop in front flinched, then paused as she realized that while the explosion was loud and disorienting, it hadn't been targeted at her, but rather at the ground next to a tent, starting a fire and throwing everything into pandemonium. Several more chi blasts and fireballs launced from the center, drawing attention to the source of the commotion. A red-headed Sorceress, a Sayjin... who looked really pissed at all of these people, and a Nightmare, who had evidently decided that such a large, and swiftly becoming open, building was hardly worth going claustrophobic over, and was causing merry havok as she swatted people around with her chitinous arm.

"Greetings, officers." came a voice from behind her, causing her backup to gasp in shock and swiftly level weapons at the imposing figure. She turned slowly to stare at his face, flushing slightly as she memorized it as best as she could. And not just for the official inquiry and sketch that would have to do until they got photographic images of him. He was, in a word, _yummy_!

"Consider this wretched hive of scum and villainy... a gift. From Team Chaos... to you most lovely keepers of the law."

She flushed, then gasped as his image wavered and faded. Such speed, to leave an afterimage from a standstill!

She didn't bother to turn around, knowing already that they were leaving, and none of her officers would be able to catch them. Indeed it was true, as the adonis, who was apparently their leader, withdrew a pair of handguns and shot out a window before leaping through it... a leap that should be impossible for a mortal man... and the Sayjin simply smashed a wall out with her fists, leaving an escape route for the Nightmare and the Sorceress who quickly leapt on her back so as not to be left behind.

xxx

From the rafters above, a smiling figure exulted in the panic below, before phasing up to the roof and nearly choking herself with laughter.

The more she learned about this person, the better she liked him.

xxx

A.N.

W00T! Team Chaos is finally in action! Though Ranma had to kill lots of thugs to get enough money to get them that way. Ahem.

Okay, the Sayjin was by request, and the Mazouku is not, repeat _not_ Xellos! Still trying to think of a name for her though, any help? I'm dying out here...

You got a problem with Jenova, go look up the Pokedex at A-kun's Pokegirl World Project, you can get there by searching his name and going through the link to the crimson league thing. An excellent place to look something up, or to flip through his extensive pokedex and make suggestions. I'm still trying to decide which Atmuff to use.

Also, 'ow menny orf ye liked thur auld geezer wit' thur accent? He may show up again in later chapters, but for now I'll decline to name him.

Five points to anyone who can guess what killed the bird!

Ah... nothing else to write about, really. I'll just go pass out from the effort I put into this chapter now. Night!


	4. Chapter 3

The Zombie's Harem

Chapter 3

xxx

Ranma grimaced as he slowly looked around the empty darkness. He'd fallen asleep. It was extremely unfortunate, but as long as he was pretending to be a worthless human, forcing his heart to beat, his lungs to take in air, and blood to circulate... It would happen, now and again, that he would slip into slumber.

He shivered, curling up into a ball, as memories began flooding his senses. Waking or sleeping, he could never forget anything, but waking, he could ignore the less pleasant ones by focusing on whatever was at hand.

Here, there was no escape, as memory after memory flashed before his eyes.

The cats were raking at his flesh, screaming in their hunger...

The old man had knocked him down with a hammer fist to the back, and was kicking him to make sure he wouldn't get up this time, to try to claim some of the food he'd stolen...

They were running from a mob. Again. The old man tossed a branch behind him, tripping up the boy, and fled, leaving him to take both of their punishments...

His eyes widened, and he screamed as he pulled his gi-top open to look inside...

The two fled from a crazy demon with purple hair, brandishing a large, and extremely sharp-looking sword...

He tossed a snide comment behind him as he prepared to leave, and crumpled to the floor...

He went for a flight through Nerima, reeling from the pain. This was the first time, it would not be the last...

The water... only lukewarm, but it burned like fire. He had to...

Locked again, this time he had to go fight a half-dragon, for a mystical tea kettle...

A wedding, destroyed, but he couldn't help but feel relieved as he glanced at the glowing form of his 'loving' fiancee...

By now, he was almost used to the daily occurences of defying gravity, just had to angle himself so he landed flat against the ground...

Choking on his lifeblood as it left him through his mouth as well as the wound in his chest, and he reached desbelievingly to his chest, feebly gripping the splintered length of pipe poking through his lungs... he'd landed in a junkyard this time...

Darkness...

Confusion...

Fear...

Anger...

Rage...

And finally, a cold hatred, as he felt something dragging him back to his maggoty, rotten corpse...

Fleeing into the night, as the dark fire of this strange energy, so like ki, yet so unlike, burned away the parasites and rotten flesh, which swiftly reformed as he stared down in awe at his unmarked chest... but his heart did not beat...

The burning, all-consuming need for revenge...

He gasped out into the darkness, as all these things and more floated through his mind, one by one, yet all at once.

"Please... I've taken my revenge... why can't I forget?... Go AWAY!"

A grim chuckle sounded out through the fading darkness.

xxx

Ranma sat up, lurching out of the cave and into the darkness. That dream again... no matter. He simply would not sleep. He glanced back in, at the trio slumbering next to the smoldering ashes. They didn't appear to have been disturbed by his violent thrashings, as he had opted for a position nearer the cavern's mouth, much to the girl's srprise, bemusement... and in Tsumi's case, relief. They hadn't done anything but sleep yet, though, to his confusion.

... It didn't matter. He had dust all over his skin from the trails. That was unacceptable. He would bathe in the nearby stream. He had plenty of time, as it was hours before sunrise.

As he left, one of the Sayjin's eyes cracked open to watch him leave, and her tail curled to wrap around her waist as she sat up, gently sliding out of the grip of the Nightmare she'd been 'stabled' with.

For a moment, she looked at the trio of pokeballs he'd left behind. The fight had been fun, but joining a team wasn't exactly what she'd planned to be doing. Then again, she hadn't planned on bing captured when she snuck out of the valley to train either. She was Bejiita, princess of all Sayjin pokegirls. She'd never seriously heeded her mother's warnings. She was Royalty! Being captured was something that happened to other people.

For a moment, she seriously considered just taking the pokeball with her DNA structure imprinted on it, crushing it, and heading back to the valley. The Nightmare mumbled something in her sleep, clutching at her leg, and she grimaced, drawing her hand back away from the balls, and settling back into rest. Apparently, she was 'other people' now...

She would test him, see if he was worthy of her. For his sake, she hoped he'd at least put up a decent fight.

xxx

Ranma grimaced as he stepped out of the cool water, thankful that he had regained enough energy to place a limited form of control over his curse, and glanced at the ground where his clothes had been just moments ago. He doubted that anyone else in the area, save Tsumi perhaps, would care overmuch about his lack of dress, but he had gone through a great deal of effort to cheat those off their previous occupants, and didn't intend to just shrug off their theft so easily.

He closed his eyes, and widened his senses, listening for even the slightest clue to his missing raiment.

There.

The scuff of a foot against a stone, and a soft giggle, as well as cloth brushing against itself.

His eyes snapped open as he leapt through the brush and snatched the garments back from the shocked pokegirl. He immediately pulled the shirt over his head, before pausing and glowering at the pokegirl, who had snatched his pants back and leapt, giggling, to a tree branch where she had paused to give him the 'red-eye' before bounding higher up the trees. He finally recognized her as a Harlequin, one of the few pokegirls he had read about. He was really starting to regret leaving the 'PokeDex' thing behind as well.

"... I do not find this amusing. Even in the slightest."

And so, the chase was on.

xxx

Hours later, Tsumi and the two new additions were treated to the surprising sight of watching their master, covered in scrapes, bruises, muck, and somehow his hair had been dyed all the colors of the rainbow, hauling a pouting Harlequin by the arm into camp.

"Tsumi-kun. Keep an eye on this little... practical joker. I'm going to take a bath. Again."

He tossed the pokegirl to land slumped at the entrance of the cavern they'd slept in, before scowling and pacing back in the direction of the nearby river. The Harlequin puted for a moment longer before grinning and making as though to slip off towards the river, but paused as a marble sized ball of flame impacted next to her feet.

"Back in the cave with you."

The Harlequin pouted lightly, but acquiesed, no doubt plotting to arrange an amusing, to her at least, prank upon one or more of her captors. Tsumi shrugged, and went back to making... something... in the pot she'd set over the small campfire.

About an hour later, Ranma made his way back into camp, having somehow removed not only the mud but also the hair dye. His clothes were immaculate as well, yet totally dry... And Bejiita noted with interest that the scrapes and bruises had dissappeared, as though they hadn't been there in the first place. She tapped the Nightmare's shoulder, indicating it was her turn to watchjthe cave mouth, as Ranma glanced in the pot and grimaced.

She slowly walked up behind him, taking a deep breath. If he took this poorly, or declined outright, she would slip off in the night sometime. He had to earn her loyalty.

"You want to spar?"

She blinked. That was the question she'd intended to ask, but she wasn't the one asking it.

"How did you..."

"You're a fighting type. It wasn't that hard to guess... no need to be so anxious, girl."

She blinked and scowled at him.

"I have a name, you know. You could ask what it is, rather than just calling me 'girl'."

"Heh. Perhaps I will... after the sparring match. Until then, I won't know how much I need to teach you. And if you turn out to be a weakling, you don't deserve a name anyway."

"Wha? Urgh..."

Ranma just smirked, and gestured to a small clearing nearby.

"Lead the way, girl."

xxx

Bejiita frowned at the smirking figure as her tail wrapped unconsciously around her waist, so as to be out of the way during the fight. He was just standing there, no stance, hands in his pockets, smirking at her. Was he... mocking her? The thought was enraging, and she snapped, rushing forward at him.

He just stood there, smirking, until the last possible second, until her fist was less than an inch away from his nose. Then he blurred, causing her eyes to widen as she overbalanced, and a prod from behind, with a single finger, sent her sprawling face-forward into the ground.

She growled, and launched herself off the ground, spinning into a kick. Unfortunately, he leaned back, grabbing her heel and using her own momentum to slam her heavily into the ground.

"And here I thought Sayjins were supposed to be the strongest fighting type around... Guess those books were wrong, because you're pretty weak. Or is it just you?"

She spat a clump of grass out of her mouth and leapt back into the fray, this time using her chi reserves to enhance her speed and strength, scowling as she realized that even so, he had slown down immensly to match her, blow for blow. He was matching her without effort. She couldn't even touch him. It was frustrating, It was enraging.

It was arousing.

She finally managed to get a sneaky blow in, by letting her tail loose and tripping him up with it, following it up with an immediate leap to a straddling position.

XXX

Tsumi blinked and whistled as the two lay panting on the ground, before Bejiita grabbed Ranma for some more 'endurance exersises'. They'd been at this for over an hour now.

"I guess we'll just have to start without them then."

The Nightmare and the Harlequin nodded, distractedly in the latters case, and the three of them each spooned a small portion out for themselves and tasted it. And the other two quietly spit it out and dumped the bowl in the bushes as Tsumi grimaced and glanced away.

"Well..." the Nightmare said "That was... Good?"

The Harlequin nodded rapidly, while trying to forget the awful flavor.

"Really?" Tsumi blinked "Because it tasted like shit to me. You two can have the rest then."

A cold sweat broke out on their foreheads as the Harlequin stopped nodding and began shaking her head vigorously.

"Er... No that's... We're full, really!"

Tsumi snorted and kicked the pot over, spilling it into the grass which, notably, shriveled up and died within minutes. She should have known better than to try and cook... better try to find some way to make it look like she didn't just screw up, though.

"That was a test. One which you two failed, and I bet your friend over there would have as well. I am Tsumibito, Ranma's alpha. You can call me Tsumi, or Tsumi-kun, whichever you prefer. Call me 'chan' and I'll put the strongest hex I know on you. Understood?"

She was bluffing, but if their faces were any indication then they didn't know that. That was good.

"Now, your names, if you please."

"Aethel Schtauffen." Mumbled the Nightmare, shrugging. She couldn't remember much of her birth family anymore, and Sctauffen was a name that all Nightmares would answer to for some reason. "Don't know my stablemate's name. Never asked, she never said."

The Harlequin just shrugged and grinned.

"Ah. Feralborn. We'll call you Harle or something then. But you seem remarkably Tame, despite your inability to converse. How is that, I wonder?"

Harle grinned and brought a finger to her mouth, before reaching within her bosom and withdrawing...

Tsumi sprayed the water she'd sipped from her canteen everywhere as she got a good look at Harle's hands. Her thumbs were folded inwards to her palms, but all four fingers were extended. And between those fingers were six red and white orbs.

"You... cough... You stole your harem from your tamer?"

Harle grinned widely and nodded.

"... I can't help feeling impressed. But why?"

At this, Harle became rather morose, and hid five of the pokeballs about her person. Tsumi could only assume one of them was her own. She then set the final one down... and withdrew a small knife, pantomiming drawing it across her throat before flipping it around to point it at the pokeball, and make it disappear away somewhere.

... Whatever that meant, it couldn't be good...

Tsumi reached forward and tapped the release button. And her eyes widened with shock. The pokegirl inside had immediately darted for Harle, and was shivering as she hid behind her, but she'd read the description and there was no mistake.

"A Penance..." she murmured, both shocked and horrified. Even she wouldn't have...

A dark cast fell over Aethel's face as she clenched her chitinous arm into a fist.

"You killed the... person... that did this?"

Harle smirked and nodded.

"Good!"

"You can't help her though, can you? That's why you found us, because only a human can bring a Penance out of this stage."

Harle balled the Penance before glancing over to the two over in the clearing, who'd gathered a lot of attention from nearby feralborn, but looked like they were finally wrapping up, and smiled sadly.

"I'll see what I can do."

xxx

Ranma'd asked to talk to one of Harle's haremmates that could actually speak once he'd gotten fed up with charades. She had withdrawn a pokeball that released a pokegirl with red and blue hair, and talked like she was three people. Pausing in between sentences even.

"Our past tamer, he was sort of a wackcase."

"Crazy."

"And kinda stupid too."

"Like a little kid, sorta."

"He'd just flip randomly through the pokedex until he found the girl he wanted."

"He'd go out of his way to get her then, doing whatever it took."

"He'd stop at nothing."

"Ruthless."

"He wouldn't tell anyone what kind of girl he wanted this time either."

"If we'd known, we'd have turned the bastard in."

"All we knew, was that he'd captured a feral girl."

"We never saw her though."

"He'd never let her out in company."

"So eventually we'd got suspicious."

"Drilled holes in the wall when he was out, and peeped on him."

"What he did..."

"It was..."

"We saw her starting to evolve, and rushed his room."

"Harlequin was fastest though."

"Slit the bastards throat before he even turned around."

"He deserved it though."

"Someone thought to ball her before she recovered enough to run."

"We scrawled something about Trauma Team on the wall in blood, nobody even bothered to investigate as far as we know."

"But Pokegirls can't help her now, has to be a human."

"Do we get Tamed now?"

Ranma rubbed his temple slightly, as he recalled the Maggieton into her ball. Bei... she'd said her name was Bejiita, but he liked Bei better... had fallen asleep from exhaustion and all five limbs were gripping him like a squid. If he didn't know that it was impossible for him to feel such minor pain, he'd swear he was starting up a migraine.

"Damn my habits. I'm playing the hero again... Fine, I'll do it."

Harle brought him into a big hug, somehow not disturbing Bei while doing so, and then carefully placing the girls ball in his hand. He sighed.

"I just know I'm going to regret this. You might want to stick around though, Harle, I'm sure it would be easier than running and hiding from every tamer in this neck of the woods who hears about a Harlequin being sighted around here. I'm sure we'll find something to keep you amused."

"Indeed." Came a voice, which faded into a body, startling everyone except Ranma and the sleeping Bei to one degree or another. "I seem to never fail to be amused by your... inventive exploits."

"Yes..." Ranma agreed. "However I note that you set us up in a situation where inventiveness was a neccessity."

"Oh, are you still sore about that? You got away from the police, didn't you? Anyway, I'd assume that by now you'd be looking for a base, what with all these followers already."

Inside Ranma's head, connections were made.

"You sent Harle this way, didn't you. Or at least put the suggestion of heading this way into her head."

"You're too suspicious. She might have just wandered here on her own. Back to business though, you do know that Sukebe set up little labs all over the globe before the war ended. Not all of them were found, you know. As a matter of fact, there's one on an island, only a few hundred miles off the eastern coast."

"... The eastern coast is hundreds of miles away from here."

"Your point?"

Ranma sighed.

"So in essence, you want us to travel hundreds of miles to the coast, steal or buy a boat once we're there, and randomly search hundreds of miles of ocean to find one island with a lab on it."

"Not at all! I'll give you a map to the island once you're at the coast. You'll be there in no time."

"... Well, I haven't got any better ideas. Guess that's what we do then."

The Mazouku smirked and started to fade out before pausing midway.

"One more thing. That question you asked before? It's Xaos."

She dissapeared fully.

"... I just heard her say it... but I'm still not sure how to pronounce it..."

Tsumi snapped out of it and slipped into a rant.

"You're not seriously trusting that Mazouku again?"

"Xaos... I think."

"Last time, her advice sent us right into the middle of a sting operation!"

"So? We have Aethel and Bei now, and it wasn't that hard to ditch the cops, was it?"

"That's not the fucking POINT. The point is, that Mazouku is going to lead us into some sort of trap again. I guaran-fucking-tee that the lab or whatever will have lots of high tech traps, or feralborn guarding it, or infested with widows, or rigged to blow when someone goes inside, or something nasty anyway."

"Do you have any better ideas, Tsumi-kun?"

"Well... no, not really."

"Then it doesn't really matter does it. Besides... high tech lab from before the current limits of civilization and technology... I've done something like this before, so I know what I'm doing. Sorta."

Tsumi groaned as Aethel and Harle sprouted identical sweatdrops. Ranma just glanced out at the setting sun.

"It's getting dark out. I intend to travel on through the night though, we've wasted to much time dallying here."

So saying, he sent the lightly snoring Bei into her ball before standing up and dusting off his leather trenchcoat. Tsumi naturally exploded.

"Are you fucking NUTS! Sun goes down, nocturnal pokegirls come out. They're NASTY! Zubutts, Golbutts, probably no Vampires around, but the other two are bad enough! Your stupid ass would be lucky to see the dawn with a single drop of blood if you get caught in a swarm, and can't bring us out in time. You..."

Ranma zoned her out as he glanced around and lifted a small, softball sized rock. He still couldn't afford to waste power on his more 'flashy' attacks for another day or two, and he'd have to be careful of overdoing it for about a week. He could still do this though.

He squeezed the rock in one hand, lightly to all appearances, but the rock crumbled into a fine gray powder that he let sift through his fingers. Tsumi shut up immediately, having missed the intense-but-short sparring match and only glancing over her shoulder when the kiai's turned into lusty moans, but she knew for sure that she could never have done that. Come to think of it, he'd moved pretty fast in the warehouse too...

"Fine." she grumbled "You've made your point.

Ranma stuck the pokeballs, all nine of them, into the depths of his coat and kicked a pile of dirt over the smoldering coals before pausing and withdrawing a single pokeball.

"I guess I might as well start now, then."

There was a flash of light as the Penance was released and began glancing fearfully about her.

As out of character as it was, Ranma smiled. Not smirked, not leered, but smiled softly and reached gently down for her hand.

"Come. Walk with me."

xxx

Hours later, Ranma had managed to coax the girl to walk beside him, though as the sun had set, and the moon rose, she grew increasingly more and more frightened of the shadows around her, and began to cling nervously no his arm, silent tears beginning to track down her cheeks.

"Are you afraid?"

She shivered lightly, and slowly nodded.

"Don't be. Out there, in the darkness, ferals hunt, and track, and feast upon their prey. But you are here. You are with me. Don't be afraid. I know of your previous master. Scum. Filth best cleansed from this earth. That is what I have chosen for my quest, to purge this world of the filth that corrupts it. People like the man that did this to you."

A Lupina howled, and stepped out into the trail ahead, more bestial than humanoid, the mere sight prompting the Penance to duck and cower behind her master's coat.

"Are you afraid? Of what? This insect before us? Come, step out of my shadow, watch me now, and know that you have nothing to fear in my presence."

She was obviously terrified at the notion, but slowly stepped back, waiting. Ranma glanced at the Lupina, drool pouring from between its bared teeth as it crouched in readiness to spring. Ranma catalogued all this in a moment, and judged it an uneccessary, but in the long term worthwile, expenditure of energy.

The Lupina snarled and leapt, as Ranma's hand shot forward, swirling with black fire, vaporizing her in moments. He shook his hand lightly, not in pain, but to regather all of the lingering sparks of power floating around his hand and absorb them back into his system. He glanced back at the Penance, trembling uncontrollably with fear and tears streaming down her face.

"You fear me? How sad, for I would never do such to you. You are mine. You are... precious... to me. Aizou. The cherished one. That is who you are."

He glanced out into the night, raising an eyebrow and smirking at the many sources of heat that had witnessed the little demonstration of his power, and had thought better of following their fellow Feralborn onto the old and dusty trail.

"Come Aizou, we have many miles yet to travel this night. But you are weary, and weak of fear. Come then, I shall carry you, and you shall rest in my arms."

And in the darkness, nestled in his strong arms and feeling, for the first time in her life, safe and secure, Aizou's skin began slowly to soften, just slightly.

xxx

A.N.

Wow. Much darker than I'd intended at the beginning of the chapter, but that's why it took so long to write, I guess. I just eventually had to give up and let the chapter write itself.

Anyway, this is the first chapter that will have an alternate lemon scene in it. Once I've gotten it written out, I'll be sending it and the previous chapters to A-kun to be put on the PWP. So if you want to read the lemon scene, you'll just have to wait for him to post it there.

Hmm... Sorceress, Sayjin, Nightmare, Harlequin, Penance, Maggieton. I wonder what's in the other three balls... I've got an idea or two, but if you really want to see a specific breed of pokegirl in Ranma's harem... or someone elses... send in your suggestion in a review, along with a copy of their stats. You can just copy and paste them from A-kun's pokedex, no need to write it all out on your own if you're lazy.

Anyway, next chapter Soun and Genma... who are still leeching off the professor... happen to notice a rough sketch of Ranma on the front page of the newspaper, with all the hullabaloo that entails, Ranma continues on his trek to the sea, and... heh... you'll hate me for doing this, I just know it. Won't find out what until the next chapter though!


	5. Chapter 4

The Zombie's Harem

Chapter Four

xxx

Ranma sighed as the figure drew nearer. It had been days since they'd begun the trek east, and the girls... the ones capable of understanding anyway... were all both shocked and impressed. Firstly, because when dawn had come that first morning, he had traveled well over fifty miles. Second, because Aizou, the Penance, was out, and her skin had already begun to soften slightly.

Tsumi had told him, in a somewhat awestruck voice, that it had been documented to take _at best_ at least three weeks of intensive therapy and care before a Penance would begin to soften. To accomplish such in a single night, and to get to the point where she forsook even her previous protector for him... it was nothing less than astonishing. That she _proceeded_ to recover at that rate, even more so. All they knew about it was that the two of them would take long walks through the woods. Around midnight.

More importantly, in the past several days, they hadn't come across even a single tamer, probably because only the strongest and the craziest would venture along backwoods trails such as this. The typical paths had well maintained dispensers of pokegirl repellant set every few yards in dangerous areas. Like forests. And mountains. And grassy fields. Hell, the 'safe' paths had these set up every few yards between cities anyway, despite probable danger.

Ranma sighed as he glanced at the small town just on the horizon, then at the approaching tamer and then finally at his girls. Currently, most of them were involved in a large-scale orgy. So he couldn't really pull one of them out and have her talk to him. Aizou was standing next to him, careful to keep him between her and the approaching tamer. She'd made great strides, but still didn't seem to like being in close proximity of anyone save Ranma. Besides, she couldn't talk. There were the three pokeballs he hadn't opened yet... no. He already had six out, and it would draw attention to him were it to be widely known that he kept his 'spares' on himself as well. He couldn't afford to draw attention to himself at this time.

As such, it seemed he himself would have to speak to the approaching tamer. Pity, because he knew that face well.

He'd torn it off, once.

xxx

Tatewaki Kuno, the mighty BLUE THUNDER made his way to the vagabond's camp with a confident swagger. He was KUNO, after all. He had the strongest pokegirls money could buy, trained exclusively by gym leaders! Enough money could accomplish anything. His family had villa's all along the east coast, and it was from one of those villa's that he had been sitting calmly, allowing one of his servants to pleasure his noble self, when something in the distance had caught his eye. A spot of red in a sea of foresty green.

Curious, he'd signaled the servant to cease her ministrations, and extended a telescope. Then he had seen her.

His fiery crimson-haired goddess. He had to have her.

He'd chosen one of the more... difficult of his many girls to accompany him in pokeball, and set a bokken in his sash. Should the vagabond in leather have any sense whatsoever, he would be pleased to give Tatewaki's chosen new aquisition over as a gift, but if not...

He may need to be taught the error of his ways.

Kuno glanced at the thrashing pile of limbs, sweating as fantasies rose of his crimson-haired goddess in the thick of it all, before turning to their vagabond of a tamer. And stopping short, as he noted how similar the man's face was to that of the sketch featured in the newspapers he had read during his noble breakfasting. Rather than the polite demand to hand over his newest goddess that he had been preparing, he drew and leveled his bokken.

"Knave! Art thou not the scion of this newest batch of Ne'erdowells this 'Team Chaos?"

Ranma just raised an eyebrow and sighed inwardly. Yep. Just like the other one.

"... Do you have a point,"

"But wait, is it not the custom among those of less noble personage than myself to indroduce themselves before asking the name of another? Very well, then so be it vermin, I grant you that pleasantry. Mine Name is... Tatewaki Kuno, age seventeen, but those few worthy of associating with me on a regular basis address me as... the mighty BLUE THUNDER!"

... No, he was wrong. He wasn't just like the old one. He was worse. Urge to kill... rising...

"As I said before... do you have a point Kuno? I am indeed who you suggest me to be, but only intend to stay long enough to use the pokecenter and pick up a few supplies. I have business... elsewhere."

Away from imbeciles such as yourself, he carefully did not say.

Kuno slowly nodded, giving the appearance that he understood... right up until the point he opened his mouth anyway.

"I see... very well. Though vermin thou art, thou hast spoke nobly til now. Shouldst thou surrender the crimson-haired goddess in thy midst unto me, verily shalt I allow thee to travel through mine demenses."

Ranma sighed inwardly again. If only he was alone, he cold just kill the imbecile and be done with it... though given that his curse was under concsious control once more, there wouldn't have been a problem in the first place. Idly he glanced around for the 'crimson haired goddess', somehow knowing who it would be. Red hair... that left Aizou and Tsumi, as Maggie's hair was mostly blue and didn't count. He'd pointed into the pile though.

"You can't have my alpha."

Kuno's eyes arched.

"Alpha? Indeed thou art more discerning than mine noble self would have guessed, but indeed thou shalt not leave here with mine newest goddess."

Translation: I don't care. Fork 'er over and turn around while I drop my pants.

Ranma sighed outwardly this time, stretching and popping his neck.

"You see, that's what I don't get. How a relatively honest group like us can persecuted because of our chosen line of work, and nomiker, but scumbags like you get ignored because you pay off the media."

Ranma smirked. Ever since he'd watched that anime years ago, he'd been itching to find conditions to use this line.

"This world... is _corrupt_."

"So, thou hast failed to comprehend mine generousity? Then have at thee, scoundrel. A pokegirl battle, and a battle between tamers. Loser takes a pokegirl of their choice."

Ranma grimaced. He'd read up on the rules and knew it would come to this. It wasn't that he was afraid of losing to this blowhard, but now that the conditions were set they couldn't be changed, and he didn't really care overmuch for the idea of yet another pokegirl to draw attention to himself. He still had three unidentified ones in his inner pocket.

"The girls are busy right now. Care to join me in teaching this cretin a lesson or two about manners, Aizou-chan?"

Aizou peeked out from behind Ranma's coat, causing Kuno to falter slightly as he recognised her type, and nodded, scowling at the loud idiot, before stepping out and focusing on hardening her skin to maximum, and sharpening her fingertips.

The naughty man wanted to steal her sister away. She wanted to hurt him.

"Lets take this someplace more open then. Perhaps that clearing, over there?"

Kuno, still in a daze over the 'sudden' appearance of the Penance... the _rehabilitated_ Penance... just nodded slightly and followed them.

xxx

"TENDO! Look at this, old friend!"

Soun sighed, hoping it wasn't another shiny rock the man had picked up off of the ground and decided was an uncut evolution stone. The odds of that happening were astronomical, but Genma didn't seem to be able to go a day without convincing himself he'd done it.

"What is it, old buddy?"

Probably for the best that that boy had run off. Definitely showed that he had more sense than Genma's real son.

"LOOK! My son is in the newspaper. FRONT PAGE!"

Soun blinked and narrowed his eyes.

"Genma, I thought we agreed to drop that foolishness. Your sons actions turned him into your daughter, and the Professor sent her pokeball in for a level 5 cycle. You don't have a son anymore."

"I do now, and if nobody else steps forward with documents proving it, then the boy _is_ my son, and nobody can prove different. But look at this sketch here. See! He was spotted not too far from here, heading east. He's on foot, and can only manage a few miles a day, at most! We can catch up with him, and FORCE the boy to join the schools of pokemastery!"

Soun glanced at the paper and a sweatdrop rolled down the side of his face.

"Genma... it says here that the boy has started up his own little gang. Team Chaos or something."

He completely ignored his two elder daughters peering over his shoulder to read the rest of the article.

"It doesn't matter, Tendo. We trained as martial artists in our youth, under the... brr... Master. We can simply beat all this nonsense out of his head"

"If I recall correctly Saotome, he easily defeated your son in that that sparring match."

"My who?... oh that punk kid. I never taught that boy anything. Your eldest could have likely dodged around his sloppy punches the same way my son did."

The sweatdrop increased in size as Soun realized that Genma simply wasn't going to accept anything other than the scenario he'd dreamed up, unlikely as it may seem. 'Baby swapping, dimension-crossing, demonic alien nurses' indeed. What kind of idiot did his old friend take him for?

Across the known multiverses, hundreds of Soun Tendo's sneezed.

"Oh my... keep reading daddy, it seems to say that Team Chaos... was instrumental in apprehending the majority of a local pokegirl smuggling ring."

Soun blinked, and rapidly scanned the rest of the article. Upon finishing, all the respect he'd lost for the boy upon learning about his Team returned twofold.

"C'mon Tendo! The Professor's already agreed to drop us of at a town they'll have to go through if they're going east, we can be there in a few hours in his hover-car, and once we're there, we can just wait for him to pass by! Obviously he supports us."

Actually he just wanted to be rid of a hefty drain on his food supplies, but close enough. Soun heaved a defeated sigh as Nabiki teleported out and back with her small pack and Kasumi uttered a soft 'oh my' and rushed off to pack her things and let Akane know.

xxx

Incidentally, after an empty pokeball was run through a level 5 cycle, it was sent to Soun Tendo's long unused Pokegirl Storage system, as per professor Stroak's suggestion, and began to sit, slowly gathering dust.

Forgotten.

xxx

Kuno withdrew his pokeball, trying not to think about the Penance, and prepared himself for battle.

"Bun-Bun, come out!"

A flash of light later, a mini-top, or 'Bun-Bun' as some say, hopped into the air, whipping out two Glocks.

"So, the rich dick wants me to off someone! Wha? A Penance?"

She glanced askance at the idiot she'd been sold to.

"You dumb shit. You got any idea just how many bullets it's gonna take to even _scratch_ this bitch? If you'da let me have some C4 when I'd asked the other day, yeah, I mighta had a chance here but frankly, no way in hell."

"Silence, mouthy wench!"

Bun made a note to take that little comment out of his hide later, regardless of whether or not they won.

"The Kuno line is smiled upon by the gods! And I am the scion of house Kuno, thusfore, the gods themselves will grant us victory! Speak not to me of disadvantages."

Bun just grimaced, and loaded her guns.

Minutes later the fight had ended, and the shock of loss... or perhaps the concussion... had forced Kuno into an activity he usually avoided. Thinking.

He was Kuno, of the house of Kuno. The gods smiled upon him. Obviously the cheater had used some sort of foul sorcery. But the Penance... common lore held that only a saint among men could bring a Penance back to herself. Could such a man truly use such foul sorcery as would be neccessary to defeat his noble self in combat?

Kuno's eyes widened as the logical, to him, thought finished it.

"Of course! Though hast proven thyself a saint among men through thine Penance! The very gods themselves favor you, and smile upon your cause over all others! Come, friend, You must rest in my villa before you continue upon your noble quest, and I assure you that the house of Kuno will do all in it's power to aid you!"

Ranma blinked, and if his sweat glands worked he would have added a large sweatdrop for emphasis. Perhaps he had struck Kuno too harshly on the head, as that sounded absolutely nothing like the Kuno he'd known.

xxx

The figure glanced down at the battlefield before turning away and walking off, chains clinking under its concealing robes.

"She was right. The boy _is_ intruiging. But he's not ready yet. I can tell, by the way he moves, that he's used to having a great deal more power at his command than the little he displayed."

The figure glanced over it's shoulder, back toward the makeshift battlefield. Destroyed near completely in a matter of minutes.

"...But if she is to be believed... Soon. Once he has recovered fully, and has had a chance to train his hangers-on. Perhaps... his strength will be sufficient then."

The cloaked figure turned back away, and dissappeared into the forest.

xxx

Ranma grimaced as he looked through the gates outside the stately mansion. The craziness his life had had was starting up again.

After the fight... Ranma grimaced as he recalled his newest 'aquisition'. He'd tried to decline but Kuno would hear nothing of it, insisting that the gods would frown upon him were he not to hold to his oath... He'd stepped back into the camp, where the girls were panting on the ground, having exhausted themselves, and informed them of their hosts... generous invitation.

Sighing, he ignored the girl's idle chatter floating up from behind him and hit the buzzer next to the gate. A swift exchange of words, and the heavy iron gates began to swing open.

Tsumi and Bei were the only two with enough energy to walk all this way, and they continued their conversation as they stepped through the gates.

"Tsumi... doesn't it strike you as odd that Ranma maintains you as his alpha, but I haven't noticed him tame you even once? In the past couple of days, he's tamed me, Aethel, Harle, and Maggie, but I haven't even seen him fondle you. Not once."

Bei blinked at the sudden glower and began making warding signs and talking quickly.

"I mean, y'know, if it's a sensitive subject or something then forget about it, alright? I know I wouldn't want to talk about it if I hadn't gotten any from my tamer in days and I was watching him make time with the other harem girls, and, er, shit... pleasedontkillme!"

Tsumi forced the scowl away and continued walking along. She'd known this question, or one very similar to it, would be coming eventually, and had constructed a believable story. Not really a lie anywhere in it, more a bundle of half truths.

"Even before I... became a Sorceress... I still preferred women. You may have noticed, though, that there aren't exactly an overabundance of female tamers around. Pokegirls can't be Tamers, and most human women avoid pokegirls like the plague for fear of threshhold. Ranma... we made an agreement. I serve as his alpha, and as long as I can hold the position, he's agreed to leave me to myself and the other girls. I... really don't think I could make myself go through with it... to be tamed by a male. I don't even like most toys. But as long as I'm alpha, it won't be a problem."

She smiled as Bei nodded, a serious expression on her face, and decided to make life just a little more difficult for Ranma.

"Of course if worst comes to worst..." she added with a little melodic giggle. "...I suppose there's always Ranma's little... secret."

Curiosity aroused, Bei began subtly prodding.

"Secret? What Secret? Telll meeee!"

Well... subtle for a Sayjin anyway.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a secret now, would it?"

xxx

Ranma took a sip of the tall glass of alcohol. His host had ordered drinks, and so, despite the fact that the alcohol would have no effect on his system, a thing he regretted occasionally, he had ordered Midori, a melon liquor he had tasted once and favored far more than the whiskey Kuno had wanted to order for the both of them. Kuno had laughed and called him 'a man of discerning taste' and canceled the whiskey, sending instead for some Chambord from the cellar for himself.

Ranma had declined to point out that technically, they were both under the legal drinking age.

After a great deal of tiresome chatter, Ranma had pointed out that he intended to continue on today, and Kuno agreed, ringing for his servants to bring up sufficient supplies for a long hiking trip.

The problem was that the nondescript butler had brought up _two_ packs, and a belt of Pokeballs. It wasn't until Kuno had strapped the belt on and hefted one of the heavy packs over the shoulder of his battle kimono that Ranma finally realized just what his intentions were and began futilely arguing.

"Verily, thine cause is blessed by the gods. How can I, noble Scion of the house of Kuno, simply stand back and allow you to struggle against the shackles of destiny alone?"

"Look, have you ever even gone on a camping trip?"

"Indeed. Mine noble house owns many country lodges."

"I'm not talking about vacationing in the country. I'm not even talking about setting up tents in a prepared campfield. I'm talking about sticking the night out in some damp, mildewy little hole in a rock, or a hollow under a tree, and then when dawn comes, walking all day to find another one slightly closer to where you were going."

"Such fortitude is honorable, but shall prove unneccessary with the Kuno fortune backing our endeavor."

"And you keep talking like like you're the only person with access to this fortune. Don't you have parents, or siblings?"

"Sadly, no. Mine noble matron was feralborn, and died of old age whilst I was but a child. Mine father... became rather odd after her loss, taking no others to his chambers evermore. Years ago, he took the a yacht out for a pleasure cruise and indulged in a late night swim. Sadly, he was dragged under by a feral Titacruel, to the darkest depths of the ocean where none could follow. Mine twisted sister... underwent direct threshhold into a Bondage Queen. The experience shattered her already somewhat fragile mind and she committed suicide by swallowing a great many pellets of armed C4 and resting her head upon a pillow of the same before setting all off. Verily, a tragedy. But Yea, we have only spoken thusfar of mine noble personage. Tell me, Leader of Team Chaos, what are _your_ plans. I have read of your actions west of here, and you should know that the larger organizations will not brook a repeated performance of such. They ignore those who do not seem to be much of a threat to their designs. You, my friend, despite masking yourself as similar to the many other bands of brigands, have shown yourself to be a very possible threat. They shall be watching you. Should you discard your previous actions, the law will be upon you. Should you continue to do such, and with Aizou prominently displayed at your side, the common rabble will overlook minor indescretions and shall not brook the law's pursuit of you. However, certain of the underground societies will most certainly send their most formidable agents to quietly eliminate you, behind the scenes. Have you a place to run to? Funds to support you? Now that your face is well known, tamers will be tracking you down from multiple leagues, in an attempt to defeat the now-infamous Team Chaos. Have you supporters, people to send out and perform tasks too simple or menial, or simply boring for you to accomplish on your own? You are not merely a group of vagabonds now, your actions have commited you to building an underground empire, and all these things will be needed. Clan Kuno's assisstance, I believe, would be most welcome in such an endeavour... Oyabun."

Ranma grimaced, but oddly could find no flaw in the argument. He did notice one thing though.

"Kuno... do you know that your 'old english' slips when you aren't concentrating on it?"

Kuno blinked before answering.

"Verily? What dost thou mean?"

Ranma sighed, but blinked as he glanced out of the window to a rapid dust cloud approaching the little nameless town. Idly curious, he lifted a telescope set on the floor and peered through it, adjusting to maximum distance before peering through at the approaching object.

xxx

Genma was laughing as he patted Soun on the back, and the girls were desperately holding on to their baggage, lest a high speed wind carry something away.

"See, Tendo?" Genma yelled over the wind whipping around their heads. "We're almost there, just a few more minutes."

xxx

Ranma set the telescope down and snatched up the offered pack.

"Bun-bun mentioned you had C4?"

Kuno nodded, perplexed at the sudden change of topic.

"Bring as much as you can carry, and meet me outside town, by the cliffs. Our little argument has just become moot. I hope you have a fast riding girl on that belt, 'cause I don't intend to stick around very long."

Kuno's eyes widened as the implication set in.

"You're being trailed? ...By the law, or by the underground?"

"Neither, it's far worse than that. An idiot. By now, he's likely deluded himself into thinking he's my father."

Kuno's brow wrinkled in confusion, but Ranma had already ducked out of the room, leaving him to begin to bark an order at the adept butler only to be handed a large, read 'ridiculously huge', duffel bag filled with explosives of all types, leaving Kuno and his Chocoboob only moments behind Ranma and Aethel in centauroid form as they rode out of the east gates of town at roughly the same time as professor Stroak's hovercar came into a park just outside the west gates.

Ranma tapped Aethel lightly on the side and she slowed down enough for Kuno to catch them up and keep pace with them.

"A Chocoboob, eh? Didn't know you could ride those."

"Verily, tis a task fit only for the master riders... and the largest of steeds. As you may have noticed, Boco is half again as large as any other of her breed."

Ranma nodded. Actually he hadn't noticed, the single transcribed pokedex he'd flipped through being unillustrated and not high on physical descriptions.

"Care for a small race then? To the end of that canyon perhaps?"

"Verily, upon Thrice."

They reached the mouth of the canyon and the girls, listening to every word, halted, waiting as their Tamers spoke in tandem.

"One."

The girls glanced at each other, exchanging a beaky grin for a slightly disturbing leer before facing front again.

"Two..."

Muscles tensed, and the tamers crouched down as the girls leaned forward, making themselves as aerodynamic as possible.

"...Three!"

And they were off. For the first two or three dozen yards, they were neck and neck until the first of the many boulders made their appearance. Aethel, unused to such terrain, slipped behind slightly as she had to dodge rocks that the more agile Boco could leap over. After a moment of watching Boco and Kuno pull ahead, she growled and flexed her chitinous claw, summoning forth the Dark blade mark II which she began frantically slashing all the boulders in her direct path with, gaining her a few seconds and putting her slightly in the lead. Boco, shocked slightly at the novel use of the weapon, slowed down for a moment to glance behind her at the rubble settling to the ground. This costed her dearly, as her gaze shot forward just in time to frantically swerve to miss the boulder in front of her, as she hadn't prepared for a leap, and cost her the few seconds it needed for Aethel to disperse her blade and set forward at an increased speed, winning her the race.

Kuno and Boco came in moments later, both the males slipping off the girls before they shifted back to human-ish forms, still panting heavily and obviously... excited.

"You two have fun." Ranma muttered, resigning himself to yet more, to him, pleasurably wasted time. "We'll be there momentarily. Kuno, the bombs."

Kuno's eyes widened as he realized, finally, just what those were needed for, but handed the sack over easily enough.

"This canyon... tis the only pass through these mountains save flying or scaling the cliffs for well over a hundred miles in either direction. To collapse one end of it... t'would verily cause whoever pursueth you to take rather a long detour. Shalt thou truly do this?"

Ranma shook his head.

"Of course not. I haven't got the slightest idea where to begin. So... " he said, withdrawing a ball, " ... I'm going to have her do it for me."

A moment later, Bun, still slightly dazed from the battle, was glancing around randomly. Ranma tossed the sack to her, ignoring Kuno's sudden stiffening and paling, and noted, pleased, that despite her slight frame she didn't seem to have any problems catching and lifting the heavy bag.

"Bun. I want to watch as an artificial avalanche fills this canyon with rubble. Make it happen."

The Mini-Top unzipped the end of the sack to break out in a wide, and rather terrifying(to Kuno anyway, but hey, he's seen her at work) grin.

xxx

Soun blinked as the canyon that Ranma would have to pass through, the main reason they had had the professor bring them here, suddenly began crumbling in on itself.

"Uh... Genma...?"

"What?"

"I think we have a problem."

xxx

A.N.

It just keeps coming...

Anyway, I told you all you'd hate me for this chapter! I mean, Kuno, relatively sane, and has decided that Ranma is his Oyabun. Well I guess that as long as he isn't going out of his way to attack/seduce Ranma every time they meet Ranma will be able to hold off on his impulses to tear off Kuno's face and eat it.

Poor Genma and Soun, just an hour or two too late, and you're stranded out in the middle of nowhere... BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Anyway, this chapter will actually have an alternate lemon chapter with the orgy at the beginning and Ranma/Aethel/Bun at the end. You'll have to wait a while though, as it seems to take me as long to write a Lemon scene as it does to write an entire chapter. With two... it'll be a while.

Also, someone brought up the valid point that some people don't know what these girls were, as not everybody goes out of their way to read every PG fic they find. Can't imagine why not, but here we go, a limited 'dex!

Ranma: Storage account not activated, no tamer rating.

Harem

Tsumibito: Sorceress

Bejiita(Bei):Sayjin

Aethel:Nightmare

Harle:Harlequin

Maggie:Maggieton

Aizou:Penance(rehabilitated)

Bun:Mini-Top

Unidentified

Unidentified

Unidentified

Tatewaki Kuno: level 32 tamer. Swordsmanship level 35. Riding level 60.

Harem:

Boco:Chocoboob

Unidentified

Unidentified

Unidentified

Unidentified

Unidentified

Sayjin, the Fighting Monkey Pokegirl

Sayjins are a fighting type only found on the continent of Tyroon an even there they are uncommon to find outside the Vegeta Valley where they live. They are thought to be one of the strongest fighting types. They look like normal human girls save for they all have dark hair an eyes, they also are all very strong and have long monkey like tails.  
They all enjoy fighting and the valley that is their home tends to look like a war zone. On nights of the Full moon Sayjins transform into huge ape like monsters the moment they see it and attack anything they find. Most Tamers tend to keep their pokegirl in their pokeball on those nights. They only change to this form when they see the full moon so if they are kept in doors at this time or are asleep they will keep from changing also. It is rumored that a Sayjin can evolve to a stronger from but no tamer has yet been able too evolve their Sayjin.

Nightmare, the Mad Mare Pokegirl

NightMare is the other evolved form of the Unicorn, although this was not discovered until much later on. Most often seen being ridden by leaders amongst Sukebe's Legions Of Terror during the Revenge War, they have since evolved into their own type of menace. They are possessed of completely midnight black skin over their whole body in human and tauric form, with bright red hair that resembles flames, ranging in length from very short to waist length, depending on the preference of the NightMare. Their breast-size is normally a D cup, and their eyes always glow with an unholy white light. The right arm of a NightMare is deformed, covered in a twisted, chitinous parasite that makes it into a massive, three-fingered claw.  
NightMares are a peculiar breed of Infernal Pokegirl, with two psychological quirks that set them apart from other Infernals. They have a herd mentality, valuing the group above all else, and are willing to tolerate and get along with Celestials that are a part of their Tamer's harem. And also, NightMares are claustrophobic to the point obsessiveness. They cannot be indoors for more than a few seconds before panicking and forcefully trying to exit. If kept inside, NightMares go on a rampage, reverting partially into their first level Feral stage, and eventually going completely catatonic until outside.  
NightMares are a risky choice for a Harem. They have a much more violent nature than a Unicorn or a Pegaslut, although like a Pegaslut, NightMares lose their ability to repel Pokeballs and are just as fast as a Pegaslut. They will not harm their Harem sisters or master, but even when Bonded to a Tamer it's hard to control their urge to kill, which has led most of their Tamers to being members of Team Rocket and other such groups, although for some reason they refuse to work with groups like the Limbec Pirates, or any other fully Pokegirl controlled groups. Only a truly evil or truly patient and determined Tamer has a chance of controlling a Nightmare.  
In combat, their are incredibly vicious fighters, favoring using Dark Blade Mark II more than any other attack. When Tame, they always have a demonic grin on their face no matter what they are feeling at the time, and speak occasionally on the will of an unknown force, 'a being of forever darkness' that they say governs their souls. The general theory that this is Sukebe, but further study of NightMares has led some researchers to believe that this 'being of forever darkness' is some sort of living weapon, older even than Sukebe.  
Feral NightMares are a dangerous breed. Their Feral state comes in two phases. The first one, commonly seen in NightMares in Harems, has them start wandering around aimlessly, frantically babbling about horrific visions they are having and laughing wildly. The second phase, where the NightMare becomes most like other normal Ferals, results in the NightMare running off, looking about herself wildly. Once Tamed again, NightMares have spoken of a need to go on a search, to track down 'the forever darkness.' Feralborns always run in herds, and Watchers report that they seem as if they are on a quest of some kind.  
Researchers are becoming extremely concerned by this, and have contacted Vale about investigating the 'being of forever darkness.' Meanwhile, study on NightMares continues...

Harlequin, the Trick-Mistress Pokegirl

Harlequins are very similar to their pre-evolved form, Trixie. They share their love for practical jokes, and mischief, but go to no ends to pull the best jokes they can. Their clothing remains similar as it as when they were a Trixie, though more sexual, and with less make-up.  
Harlequins tend to enjoy watching the chaos caused by Trixies and other Harlequins, often calculating and coming up with bigger jokes than her sisters. It has been reported that Harlequins and Trixies have been seen together rigging up huge practical jokes, with the Harlequins usually ordering the Trixies.  
On All-Fools's Day, Harlequins have been reported to disappear from Harems, generally with the reports of huge jokes, or chaos ensuing moments before their return. In a battle, if two Harlequins face each other, there is no way to tell where the match will lead. In some cases, it has been seen that the two girls go at each other with all the tricks they know, and end up having a huge tickle-fight to end it.  
There is only one thing to say about having a Harlequin in your Harem.  
Your life will never be the same again.

Maggieton

This was a new pokegirl type that was discovered quite by accident. This pokegirl type is a merged form created from three Maggiemites. This pokegirl type stands around seven feet tall an their bust size is always a DD-cup.  
Their hair is a mix of blues and reds an they have the looks of a body builder to them. Their one flaw, as some Tamers think of it, is this pokegirl type is nuts. Maggietons retain the three diffrent personaities of the Maggiemites that evolved into her, and each one has their own attacks and react in their own way. One is always highly positive an one is always negitive and the thrid remains more balanced. Tamers find that the hardest part is that each personality of the Maggietons expects to get Tamed when ever one of the others does. And Tamers who do have one never know who will be in charge in a fight so they tend to have wait 'till they can guess who is out there.

Penance, the "Handle-With-Care" Pokegirl

Abused PokéGirls that are killed or commit suicide are the lucky ones. Those who don't, who stay with their abusive Tamers, accepting berating after berating, beating after beating, taking so much abuse that their very soul starts to wither away, become what is called a Penance. Their body changes, losing any animal, plant, or insectile features, becoming fully human again. Then their body starts to become denser and denser, a 'thick-skin' to protect against physical abuse, their skin and hair turning blood red and their eyes glowing blue. Their fingers and toes atrophy, morphing into bladelike claws, their hair becoming razor-edged strands. Any clothing they wear goes through a transformation as well, becoming form-fitting straps of leather. Their body hardens tremendously, a sign of their withdrawl from reality, and their personality degenerates into a frightened, skittish wreck. They will always run away from their original Tamer and hide in the wild. Any other PokéGirls that witness an evolution to a Penance becomes extremely angry and attacks the one responsible for creating the Penance, usually leading to severe injuries to the one they are attacking.  
Finding a Penance is tricky enough, as they run from all contact. It's also uncertain how many Penance may exist, as they're often so skittish that one could very well be sighted in multiple towns, fleeing from city to city. A greater challenge comes from trying to catch one. They have incredible defense with their superdense skin, and fight fiercely to get away. Once captured, the REAL challenge begins, trying to get a Penance to trust their Tamer. They won't run away once re-caught, but they will be very fearful, constantly shivering and crying until a Tamer can convinces the Penance that they can be trusted.  
Because they have been so abused, they have to be treated with kindness, gentleness, and above all PATIENCE. They will obey without question, but Taming is impossible due to the dangers of the Penance's superdense body. Eventually, with consistant kind, loving treatment, a Penance's body will start to 'soften,' becoming more light to the touch. The Penance's appearance will not change, save for the hair, toes, and fingers de-atrophying and looking normal again, although the skin/hair color and glowing eyes will remain as before. The Penance, if well-treated enough, will regain part of the personality they had before they became a Penance. (Although they remain totally mute, and cannot change into another form, as Penance is a dead-end evolution.) Tamers who have managed to get their Penance acting like their old self again and not like a skittish, terrified young girl are regarded as saintly.  
Once a Penance has been healed from the abuse they had suffered, they become excellent fighters for their Harem. They can remanifest their ultradense skin and bladed digits and hair at will, and shed them once the fight is over, fighting in a more coordinated fashion than before they had been 'softened' by their master's kind treatment.

Mini-Top(aka Bun-Bun), the Excessively Violent Pokegirl

Woe the Tamer who unexpectedly finds himself with one of these in his Harem, for Mini-Tops are an excessively violent and aggressive breed, second only to a Mousewife defending her master's life. Upon reaching this stage the pokegirl goes not only through the standard physical change but also a marked personality change. Physically, the pokegirls breasts become noticably smaller, the ass becomes rounder and firmer, and the ears become longer(down to about knee level) and rather "floppy."  
Personality-wise the change is much more extreme. The pokegirl becomes highly interested in switch-blades, .45 caliber Glochs, Tripod-mounted chainguns, high-yield explosives, and causing pain. Mini-tops are highly aggressive and dominating; this combined with a markably increased sexual appetite makes for an extremely demanding pokegirl who refuses to take "No! God No! Somebody Help Me! PLEASE!" for an answer. The foolish Tamer who refuses the Mini-Top's advances is typically beaten and battered into helpless submission and ridden for all he's worth. Those tamers who accept their advances are treated in much the same way. Mini-tops will use any excuse to perform acts of violence, cruelty, or (their favorite) violent cruelty. Being highly aggressive and competitve they constantly seek the position of Alpha. Because of this, they have a strong rivalry with those of the Domina family. Add to this the Mini-top's lack of concern for the lives of others(save for their master's) and this provides for an extrememly dangerous and potentially lethal rivaly. It should also be noted that Mini-tops have a particular "dislike" of Electric types; causing them to focus on abusing, torturing, trying to kill, and (odlly enough) trying to bite electric types(in particular, trying to bite the tails of those that have them) Despite their thin, frail, and cute appearance; the Mini-top is surprisingly strong.  
All in all a very combat orieented breed. An increased level of intelligence means that this breed is also very sneaky and coniving, one should not place much trust in the words of a Mini-top, unless of course they happen to be threats against your life. They are a verbally cruel, abusive, and insulting breed; and they will constantly point out the faults of their master and insult him, "nerd- boy" being a particular favorite insult of theirs.  
Yet for those brave (or stupid) tamers who wish to master the Mini-Top, there is hope. Because of a peculiar quirk of their metabolism, Mini-Tops become easily inibriated(drunk). When in this state, the Mini-Top is a much more laid-back and friendly pokegirl. Often expressing their strong affection for those around them, and being all-around a very sociable breed; but only when drunk beyond human comprehension. One should also mention that Mini-Tops hate breast jokes of all kinds(for obvious reasons), and will severly "punish" anyone who utters such jokes in their presence. Also, Mini-Tops hate telemarketers (not that we blame them but...) to the extent of hunting them down and killing them, also bombing their office buildings, and doing all-round slaughters of such individuals on sight, and and using their victims' spleens to decorate the walls. The reason for such violent animosity is as of yet unexplained, the research team investigating this were all found mysteriously dissembowled with shampoo in their eyes. It must also be noted that only domesticated Bunnies can evolve into a Mini-Top, the reason for this is as of yet unknown.  
Despite their being discovered only recently, Mini-Tops enjoy a large and avid following. Their fans affectionately refer to them as Bun-Buns, an obvious reference to their well-shaped dehriers and a slight preference for anal intercourse. There is debate as to whether this following has sprung up out of love for the breed, or out of fear for it.

Chocoboob, the Running Bird Pokegirl

Chocoboobs are fairly fast, but most tend to be fairly small in human form. When they shift into their bird form, their legs become thinner, their arms shift into wings and they grow a beak and feathers, which allow them to maneuver better while running at high speeds as well as do emergency stops. Unlike Cheetits, who were bred to be incredibly quick for short bursts, Chocoboobs were bred to have high endurance, but less 'bursting' speed.

Would've put sorceress in too, but I have to look it up first. Also, these bring up the authors notes to almost as long as the story, and I don't like that. Remember, lot's of pokeballs in reserve, so if you want to see a specific girl, ask now or you'll have to deal with my own randomly selected ones.

Soon, they'll reach the ocean and head off for the island... probably on one of Kuno's yachts. See! Even he can be useful! And I assure you, ther'll be something special waiting there... MUAHAHAHAHA!

And to answer someone's question, Ranma still has his curse, but he can use his energies to suppress, lock, and control it. That's why he waited so long to bathe in cool water, because although Tsumi and the rabble at Stroak's lab know perfectly well about his curse, he still doesn't want to reveal it unneccessarily.


	6. Chapter 5

The Zombie's Harem

Chapter 5

xxx

Jen, the aptly named OfficerJenny glanced down and whistled. Earlier today, the Chief had called her in for a special assignment, one that, he said, only she could do. She had been more than eager to take up the task.

(Flashback)

"So chief, what's my assignment?"

The chief, a man of considerable girth who nonetheless commanded enormous respect for his position, swiveled his chair around towards her and set a bulky file on the desk between them.

"We've recieved new information on this fellow you've told us about... or more honestly, we've recieved the information that we have no information on him."

Jen blinked as the words registered.

"How... that's not possible. We have information on everyone, and it's never hard to get at. Birth certificates, Schooling records, the Tamer test... and a dozen more places where we have to have something on him."

"That's just the thing, because we don't. Out of curiousity, I had a researcher friend of mine scan the databases of the other leagues as well. Nothing. The only person who matches the description is Ranma Saotome, a two-bit hooligan and delinquint from a town south of here..."

"Well maybe it's him, chief."

"Can't be. The day previous to our mystery man showing himself, there was a report that Ranma Saotome had gotten himself into trouble with an illegal mod-chip. The details were unspecific, but they came from an excellent source, one I trust implicitly, and the report indicated that Saotome had somehow bungled up whatever scheme he was working on well enough that _he_ was the one caught in his own little toy."

The chief reached for a cigar, but paused, and sighing reached for one of the peppermint candy sticks in a mug at the corner of his desk, popping it in his mouth and clenching one end between his teeth in an attempt to ignore the sharp pangs of tobacco withdrawal.

"Interesting thing, though... just a few hours after that, a 'Ranma' takes the standard Tamer test, along with a few knowledge tests and a psychiatric evaluation. Passes them all perfectly, but the odd thing... Saotome was the only registered 'Ranma' outside of the Edo league. Even there, its not exactly a common name, but he was the only person in Indigo to have that name, and the records dont show either of the other Ranma's leaving Edo. So where did he come from? At first I'd just assumed that it was an assumed name, before I matched up our mystery man's sketch in the files with a recent shot of Saotome. A perfect match, impossible as it is. Also, all the records of Saotome's misdemeanors point to him having a craving for attention, shouting out in a lout voice, or signing his name in graffiti to show exactly who was responsible for vandalizing a store, or breaking another thug's legs. This guy didn't mention his name once, despite having ample opportunity. Then there's the taste in clothes... Saotome went in for Edo cuts, in silk. This guy wears a mass of black leather. There's a lot of similarities, but a lot of differences too. The only thing we know for sure, is that physically, this guy and Saotome could be twins. The way they act though... it's similar from a distance, but very different once you get down to it. I want to know just who this guy is, where he came from, and lots of the higher ups are interested in that too. That brings us to your job. You'll be tailing this guy, don't let him know you're there unless you don't have a choice, he seems decent enough for a criminal so far, but he could be dangerous. When you've got a chance, get a sample of him. Hair, skin, spit, blood, toenail clippings, semen..." He ignored the way Jen's face heated at the thought of how to collect that from the admittedly handsome guy "... whatever you think is easiest to get. Once we've got a sample, we can get one of those braniac scientists to run it through one of their machines and get us a positive I.D. Once we know who this guy is, we can send his file to the higher-ups... get em off my case for a while. He's heading east, and has a couple days lead, so we're teaming you with Shal for this job."

She nodded. The Griffon was more than capable of carrying her as a passenger, and speed was evidently important on this assignment. She turned to leave, but was interrupted.

"One more thing... if you can get this done in the next day or two, there'll be a hefty bonus in it for you. Maybe a promotion."

(End Flashback)

Shal began another slow circuit as Jen pondered. With her intellect, she was due that promotion, but this made her pause. Had he known they were trailing him? She considered that for a moment, but discarded the notion. Had he known they were trailing him, he would likely have also known the manner. Pausing to destroy a canyon made no sense in that light, as it wouldn't slow Shal down in the least... the sensible thing to do would have been to continue at their best speed to a forest or cave and wait for the flying officers to pass them by before continuing in a differend direction. She blinked at the logical extension to that. Obviously... someone else was after him too, someone on foot and this little delay was meant for them.

She relayed this observation to Shal, who seemed to nod and continued on east.

xxx

Kuno idly munched on a small apple as he glanced over to the side. He had to admit, he was most impressed with Ranma's endurance.

For the past couple of days, they'd made and excellent pace and were now nearing the edge of a forest. Once they had passed through, it would be only a short mile or so to the port town Kuno had advised them to make for. But what was truly impressive was that they would stop three times a day, ostenibly for a brief meal. However, immediately after the meal, Bun would always, _every_ time, drag Ranma off into the bushes, sparking an immediate hour-long orgy.

Ranma had formed a method to keep himself healthy, though. While he was busy with two of the girls, the crimson-haired... his Alpha Tsumi would be dealing with all the others out of there balls. Once he'd finished with one, she'd alternate with one of Tsumi's group, keeping Ranma at an easily managable manage a trois throughout the entire hour long session.

But what made Kuno truly feel small was that after all of this... vigorous exercise... Ranma would get up, ball the girls that were truly to exhausted to walk, and they would continue on their way, averaging roughly twenty to twenty-five miles a day. When Kuno had released one of his other girls as well as Boco in an attempt to match Oyabun's exploits... he'd made it nearly to an hour, but had passed out from exhaustion and had to have Boco carry him until he'd recovered the next day.

Kuno blinked and sweatdropped as a pokegirl, magic user if those flashy things on the cape were any indication, teleported in directly next to the ongoing orgy with her mouth open to speak, but was swiftly dragged into the action before she actually had a chance to say antything.

His swatdrop grew as her sequined pants flew through the air and caught on an extended branch, and a new set of muffled moans joined the rest.

Another fourty-five minutes to go. Kuno sighed and buried the apple core before removing a ball from his belt and stepping into the bushes. He just couldn't take it anymore.

xxx

Xaos had pulled her long shirt down to the point that it substituted for a miniskirt before sighing longingly at her pants. Of all the improbable outcomes, they had somehow managed to land in a position that couldn't be reached. The branches were thin enough to support it's weight but nothing else, and they had landed near the trunk. Thorny vines grew all around, making access to the pants only available from one area. After a few minutes of consideration, she'd given the pants up as a lost cause.

"In any case, as... enjoyable as that was..." Surprisingly she blushed slightly, but Aizou smirked as she realized she was the only one to look past the blush to see the quick glance at Ranma. "... I did come for a reason. After all, you're simply too amusing to allow you to go through that forest without a warning. A danger has made its residence there."

Silence fell around the group as Xaos smiled and focused her eyes on air. Eventually Tsumi got fed up and answered the question on everyones mind.

"What kind of danger."

Xaos smirked and refocused her eyes before answering and fading out.

"Why... that is a secret, of course."

Tsumi's eye began twitching uncontrollably.

"That... that's really starting to annoy me for some reason."

Ranma just shrugged and recalled the girls, before lifting his pack and heading directly towards the forest, much to Kuno's consternation and disbelief.

"O-oyabun! Didst thou not hear what the lady spake? Danger lurks within this woods sheltering darkness. Should time truly be that much of a concern, might we not ride around the edges of the wood, rather than walking directly through? 'Twould be only the same time."

Ranma paused, then turned his head over his shoulder, eyebrow arched.

"Ride then coward. I'll meet you on the other side. I've been warned."

Ranma chuckled as he turned back and strode swiftly into the forest, his voice floating eerily back.

"Actually, I'm quite looking forward to it. I do hope this 'danger' is worth hunting down."

Kuno cursed softly to himself before jogging after Ranma, and an unnoticed form, circling above them, began to slowly descend. When it reached the ground, Jen hopped lightly off Shal's back as she reverted to human form.

"That..." Jen murmured, almost under her breath, "...Was Tatewaki Kuno, a very _very_ rich young man. ... The plot thickens, Watson."

Shal chuckled.

"Indeed it does, but Holmes you are not, Jen. Not by a long shot. Besides, so far they haven't actually done anything illegal."

"... Just had to burst my bubble, didn't you. Did you happen to make out what they were saying?"

"From our height, I was lucky to just see him. And any closer and they would have seen us. Remember, chief said not to let them know we're there."

Jen nodded and they headed into the forest.

xxx

Kuno was breathing heavily by the time he'd caught up to Ranma. He didn't know how he did it, but it was becoming increasingly more apparent that when Ranma was walking alone, he covered much more distance than should be possible for his speed. He didn't slow down once you caught up and walked beside him, but he didn't cover nearly as much ground as he did walking alone either.

"Huff... huff... You may have me outmatched in other areas, Oyabun, but I will prove my bravery unquestionable. A scion of the house of Kuno is no coward. ... Though, I would prefer having thought to carry a sword. Masterful as mine art may be, against some foes a stick is still but a stick."

Ranma's eyebrows shot to his hairline. This was _definitely_ different than the Kuno of his world, who would never admit there were foes he couldn't defeat with bokken alone. Perhaps those rumors of Kodachi using her brother as guinea pig for some of her more... experimental concoctions carried more weight than he'd thought. After all here was Kuno... a Kuno anyway... whose sister had been dead for years, and he was starting to seem almost normal, compared to his analogue.

He forced his eyebrows down and withdrew something from his coat. Then it was Kuno's turn to stare.

"Where didst thou conceal _that_?"

"In my coat."

"But... But... Verily have I seenst thou remove the coat and ... fuck it. I've seen you take off the damn coat several times man, and not _once_ have I seen even a glimpse of that thing. How the hell were you hiding it?"

"Hmm... temper, temper. Ask too many questions and I may just put her away again... I'd thought you were worried, having but a stick to protect you."

"N-nay! Verily I am awed by your ingenuity, nothing more."

Ranma nodded and held the plainly wrapped katana out toward Kuno, who swiftly outstretched his hands to recieve it.

"Keep in mind though, I'll be wanting her back once we've reached town. You can use some of the money you're so fond of talking about to buy yourself another sword of whatever fashion you desire. Also... under no circumstance are you to lay hand, or even finger, upon her blade. She will brook no man's touch but mine, and the consequences... may well be dire."

Kuno, who had been thinking of removing the blade from the scabbard to test the quality of the metal, and its sharpness, reconsidered. Oyabun was speaking as though the object was cursed or something... though such a thing would not be impossible, as Vale, the floating city of magic, seemed to be in a continuous hunt for such objects.

The thought made the sword suddenly much less desirable.

"Verily, 'tis... 'tis not cursed... is it?"

Ranma just smirked and continued on.

"Just don't touch her blade, and you have nothing to fear."

... He hadn't answered, merely reiterated a previous statement. The back of Kuno's mind noted this, and he resolved to not even unsheath the thing, unless it was absolutely neccessary.

Deep within the forest, a massive figure sniffed the air and lurched to its feet. It had only been down from the mountains for a week, and already it was being fed.

xxx

Nabiki glowered at the two men as they began bickering over who's fault it was that Ranma had gotten away. She, however, knew very well who's fault it was. Both of them. Genma for being an idiot and ignoring Daddy pointing out that the canyon had suddenly been barricaded, and Daddy for being stupid and not pressing the issue until Nabiki had come back... with information that the townsfolk had seen Ranma and the kid who apparently just about owned the town and everyone in it ride out of the east gate at roughly the time they'd arrived.

Only then had Soun bothered to bring up the fact that if the kid was rich, he could easily afford high-grade explosives, and the time of the collapse would have given them enough time to get to the other end of the canyon, riding. Naturally, Genma hadn't grasped the significance of this, instead moaning something about the forces of nature seperating him from his dishonorable son.

Nabiki loved her daddy, she really did, but these two buffoons were letting the stud get away. Nabiki wasn't shy, she was openly bisexual, and she had to admit that _both_ of Ranma's forms were built a damned sight better than the average tamer. Maybe in other leagues it was different, but her in Indigo, female tamers tended to be fat or ugly, the only kind of woman that would welcome threshold... as long as she didn't turn into a hag, or trollop, or snorlass. All other women tended to keep a fair distance from any pokegirl they encountered.

She scowled as the two men paused again to pick a fight. They were already a day behind, and at this rate they only made five or ten miles in a day. On the other hand, Ranma would have to stop to tame his girls... goosebumps erupted on her skin as she fantasized about that briefly... so he couldn't be averaging a much better time than them, right?

xxx

Kuno had been nervous upon entering the forest. Now, in its depths, he jumped and gripped at the lent katana at every odd shadow and cracking twig.

Naturally, he was most anxious when the ground began vibrating with heavy footfalls.

"Fee, Fiii, Foh, duh... Fum!"

A large face leaned down from the tops of the trees, leering hideously, and causing Kuno to lose complete control of his bladder.

"A Giantess... oh god, oh kami... we're going to die. I have nothing that can match a Giantess."

Ranma glanced back at the panicking Kuno.

"You look a little nervous. Y'know maybe you should sit this out, just watch from the sidelines."

"Oyabun, art thou FUCKING NUTS!? That's a giantess! She's going to grind our bones into powder and eat whats left! We're going to die!"

Ranma sighed, and removed his coat, tossing it to Kuno.

"This is exactly why I wanted you to go around."

Ranma smirked at Kuno, who was by this point gibbering and inching away. He noted that their two pursuers in the bushes were in much the same condition.

"... Trust me. I know _exactly_ what I'm doing."

Then a large meaty hand clamped over his chest, pinning his arms and squeezing tightly, dragging him up to face level.

"Little man not be so cocky now! Gonna squish little man until head fly off! What little squishy man say to that?"

"... I would say... that this is a perfectly acceptable expenditure of limited energy."

Then he erupted with black fire. The giantess bellowed with rage and pain, trying to shake him off, but Ranma had grabbed hold of a giant thumb and, timing the dash carefully, rushing up the flailing arm and gathering a small ball of the black fire in his hand. Within a moment, he'd reached it's shoulder and plunged the sphere of flame into it's throat, burning its way through the flesh as it settled next to the artery and he leapt away, backflipping off her shoulder to avoid the frantic swing of her meaty palm.

He touched down on the ground and snapped his fingers, perfectly synchronized with the gout of black flames erupting from the doomed creatures throat as blood began to swiftly spew from the hideous wound and splatter to the ground like a crimson rain.

"Feh. Not even a challenge."

His words were punctuated by the large corpse slumping to the ground, still clutching at its neck as the heart continued pumping more and more blood from the gaping wound, uncaring that the brain had already been destroyed, as the crimson puddle grew and grew.

Ranma stepped over to Kuno and threw his coat back on, wincing at the irony as his outstretched hand caught on a patch of dangling thorns which tore a few scraps of skin off. The forest itself had now done him more damage than the supposed half-baked 'danger' lurking within it.

He took his sword from Kuno's nerveless fingers and, as Kuno stuttered gibberish behind him, plunged her blade deep into the blood-stained earth. Kuno paused in his rambling and turned slightly green as he watched the puddle swiftly diminished, realizing that the sword was _drinking_ the blood spilled upon the ground, and a part of him wondered what would have happened had he disregarded Ranma's warnings and touched the blade. That part was quickly stabbed, shot, and beaten to death by the parts of him that didn't like the unhealthy images that line of thought had produced.

Ranma began murmuring quietly to the blade.

"An unworthy foe... but the bounty left is not inconsiderable, eh? It has been a long time since you feasted like this, is it not?"

Ranma smiled at the unspoken words floating through his mind as the sword finished up the last of the blood staining the earth. He sheathed the perfectly clean blade, for she was not a messy eater, and called back to Kuno.

"Come. I wish to make the port town before dark."

xxx

Jen and Shal stared in pure shock, amazement, and a small tinge of horror as they watched the, apparently far more dangerous than they'd suspected, man pace swiftly out of the clearing, with Kuno yelling at him... Ranma she noted, making a note to tell the chief he had guessed right... to wait up as he began to swiftly jog after the walking figure. Once they had left, Jen shook her head and tugged a small plastic baggie out of her blouse and used a twezzers to lift the tiny shreds of skin off the thorns and into the baggie.

"Damn... this better be all they need, because after that little demonstration I'm not getting anywhere near that kid without a promotion and some _serious_ bonuses."

xxx

A.N.

This chapter is actually a little shorter than the previous ones, but it just clears 20KB. That's fine by me. And also, I've had a couple of votes come in, and made a decision or two of my own, so here's a little updated 'dex. Names still undecided though.

Ranma: Storage account inactive, no tamer rating.

Harem

Tsumibito:Sorceress

Bejiita(Bei):Sayjin

Aethel:Nightmare

Harle:Harlequin

Maggie:Maggieton

Aizou:Penance(rehabilitated)

Bun:Mini-Top

????:Draco

????:Titto

????:Toca

I have another couple of girls in mind too, just so he has twice as many as he's supposed to have. Just to mess with Kuno-chan's insecurities.

????:Vampire(or maybe Redeemer, I haven't decided.)

????:Pinielf

And on to Kuno-chan.

Tatewaki Kuno: level 32 tamer. Swordsmanship level 35. Riding level 60.

Harem

Boco:Chocoboob

????:Applepie

????:Piratit

????:Ar-tits

Unidentified

Unidentified

And heres the info on the new pokegirls in this chappie... except Giantess, which my computer won't let me find for some reason.

Draco

Draco's are one of the hardest Poke girls to tame because of their challenging nature, they tend to resent their Tamer if he/she doesn't prove to be powerful, either by having strong blood gifts or having a powerful Harem. If the Tamer is not satisfactory the Draco will disregard orders and will not let themselves be tamed, even if they run the risk of going Feral, this is why most Draco's are re released into the wild after capture. However if their Tamer is satisfactory a Draco can become very affectionate, as they are extremely attracted to powerful Tamers, or sometimes a Tamer's most powerful Poke girl, these tamers are rewarded with the chance to evolve their Draco into their more powerful forms. A Draco is very human like in appearance, the only noticeable differences are scaled skin, (only noticeable under a microscope), their hair is much more coarse than a normal girls, thick colored nails for scratching, two small colored nubs on their back( Color depends on rest of coloring), slightly pointed ears and a thin, foot long reptilian tale sprouting from just above their buttocks. Draco's are also very intelligent, even when in the wild. It should also be noted, that even though a Thresh hold Draco is very rare, if you do get one that is newly evolved it will be extremely loyal and fight without you having to prove your superiority, but it is recommended you wait two to three weeks for their skin to harden because it will actually weaker than a normal humans during this time, damaging very easily.

Titto, the copycat Pokegirl

Titto is a rare pokegirl with a single powerful ability. She can transform into a number of other forms, duplicating the abilities of other pokegirls. It is more common for the Titto to partially transform, changing her legs to a Mermaid's tail for swimming, or manifesting an Angel's wings for flight, or changing a hand into a Warcat's claw.  
Titto full body transformations can only manage a range of 75 to 125 of her usual mass. The smaller the mass changed, the greater the control the Titto has over the end result. Titto are also vulnerable to sonic attacks. The most peculiar problem of Tittos is that when in their season, their drive to mate with a male that they have a psychic bond with is irresistible and frantic. If there is no such male, the Titto must be forcibly restrained or she will bond with any suitable male.

Toca, the Stoned-out Pokegirl

This strange Pokegirl was accidentally discovered when a Tamer and his harem, fleeing from a Trauma Team attack that had set a building ablaze, were crossing through a farmland. The fire spread to a nearby field of hemp, creating a great deal of smoke. The Tamer and his girls were dazed by the smoke, but the Plant-type Pokegirl he had with him evolved, becoming a Toca. After taking her to a researcher and doctor to try and figure out what happened, he continued on with her as before, being fond of her despite her change.  
Upon evolution into a Toca, a Pokegirl loses any plantlike or animalistic features they may once have had, becoming almost human in appearance. The one distinctive feature of this breed is that their eyes are constantly bloodshot. They also have a preference for wearing baggy clothes. Research, mainly on curious volunteers, has concluded that only Plant element Pokegirls that do not have a sub-type (such as Poison or Magic) can become Tocas.  
Tocas, while relatively easy to maintain, are not very popular Pokegirls. They have a tendancy to use their Command Plants ability to grow more hemp to smoke, and the smoke they emit, while unable to evolve Plant-types (only hemp grown in a field can do that, for some reason), tends to stone out other Pokegirls as well, meaning that the majority of Tamers who want Tocas are stoners themselves. Officials in some Leagues have talked about banning hemp from being grown, but fears of illegal drug trafficking, as well as memories stirred up after reading about the results of Prohibition in the old American Empire have quashed these thoughts.   
However, Tocas do have some saving graces.  
As mentioned before, they are easy to maintain, capable of eating pretty much anything given to them. They also have low libidos, meaning that they don't have to be tamed as often as some Plant-types. In addition to this, they are also very friendly and good-natured, quickly making friends and even capable of getting along with regular Plant-types, who are for the most part very uncomfortable around them. Tocas also have an interesting personality quirk in that they will not, under any circumstances, work for a cruel or evil Tamer. If captured by one, they will wait for a chance and escape, more than likely taking as many of the Tamer's Harem as they can along. They will give what girls they have to a PokeCenter and report what happened before heading off on their own. Sometimes a Nursejoy will convince them to stay for an examination and basic checkup, although this usually leads to a taming session between the Toca and Nursejoy. (Nursejoys have a genetic quirk in them. Marijuana smoke, like the smoke a Toca emits, makes them incredibly aroused.)  
In addition, they are surprisingly capable fighters, although nothing compared to a fighting type Pokegirl. They are straightforward fighters, fighting with quick tackles, dirty tricks, and blowing Pot Clouds in their face. Pot Clouds are essentially marijuana smoke, capable of dazing the opponent, dulling their senses and making them more susesptible to attacks. Tocas also have to minor psychic abilities, Munchies and Vertigo. Munchies makes whatever Pokegirl they use it on incredibly hungry, and can distract a Pokegirl from the fight, and Vertigo is essentially an advanced version of the Pot Cloud's effect. It makes a Pokegirl incredibly dizzy and unable to stand up.  
One prominent case of a Toca being useful is the Alpha of a Tamer named Silent Bob. Her name was Jay, and she was famous for her seeming inability to SHUT UP. Silent Bob, who was never recorded speaking and preferred to let Jay to the talking, only ever had one Pokegirl, as Jay's constant chattering about whatever was on her mind at the time drove off whatever girls Silent Bob captured. However, this didn't deter him, as he was happy with just Jay in his harem. The two went through a series of what could only be called 'misadventures,' culminating in an encounter with Zapdass, the defeat of a Team Rocket variant, and the winning of the WAPL championship. Silent Bob and Jay held the title for almost a year before their defeat, the two retiring a year later, Jay evolving to Pot-Cunt and having three children.  
No Threshold cases of becoming a Toca have been reported so far.

(Note: she will _not_ be named 'Jay'. And Ranma isn't cruel or evil just... dark.)

Pinielf, the Elven Shaper Pokegirl

These pokewomon have pointy ears, 4 fingers and on the norm are fairly short. They can have mostly any color hair and eyes. Won't take shit from no one but it's the little things that make them happy.. such as sweet tea, chocolate chip ice cream, and long Tamings. There ears are very very sensitive. They are very loyal once their loyalty is gained. but god help you if you prove yourself false.. they have a vengeance streak a mile long.  
Can shape most things very quickly (plants, stone, metal, gems, flesh both hers and others. at first level they can only shape small objects as they get in the higher up levels they can shake a mountain There are several possibilities for this pokewomon.. just think of what would happen if she evolved with an air, a fire, water, or even a thunder stone...or a combination of the above. If care is not taken this pokewomon could become very dangerous.

(No info on the Vampire/Redeemer until I've decided which to use. Sorry.)

Applepie, the Sweetest Pokegirl

Discovered in 304 AS, the ApplePie, sometimes called AmericanPie in some areas, is a very unusual transformation for the CutiePie. Mostly because there's a lot of confusion on how it could be both a grass and a bug pokegirl at the same time.  
The ApplePie retains her smooth skin-like exoskeleton and her antennae, but her exoskeleton turns light red with pink covering the front of her torso (just above her breasts) running down to her vagina. Her eyes appear to be those of a human's, but close inspection reveals that the pupils and irises of her eyes remain multifaceted. She also gains one to three feet in height and a more full figure. Her exoskeleton now also absorbs sunlight and some water. It is the perfect fusion between insect and plant, the lines blurring between the two.  
The ApplePie is very non-confrontational, seeking to avoid combat, either by putting her opponents to sleep or getting them randy enough that violent acts towards her have the lowest priority in their minds.  
ApplePies love to have sex. A VERY sex-oriented pokegirl, she has more errogenous zones than most other pokegirls, and will often have many "favorite positions", and may ask for orgies if in a Tamer's harem.  
Some believe that this might be similar to a Damsel's lack of pain center, but since ApplePies CAN recognize pain, it has been dismissed. ApplePies are constantly doing their best to avoid pain, possibly due to their now oversensitively skin, thus why many of their attacks either disable, restrain or change aggression into lust.  
The two reasons the ApplePie is popular, both among wild pokegirls and tamers, is that she smells like a warm apple pie and her cum tastes like apples (and cinnamon, if she has any in her diet).  
Whether in a harem or in the wild, when an ApplePie has free time, she will try to cultivate the local soil to grow apple trees, even if the region isn't the best for growing them. It's unknown if this is a result of their evolution or foreward thinking, but almost no tamer, save for the most aggressively paranoid, will stop this act. Some tamers and/or lovers of the ApplePie may even help.

Piratit, the Swashbuckling Pokegirl

The Piratit is a cause for much confusion among researchers. They are a pirate-like pokegirl completely unrelated to the Buttaneer and She-Captain, instead evolving from the Slicer. They also evolve using an elemental stone, but do not gain the element of that stone. They can, however, temporarily gain the Water element through their Balancing Water technique.  
Piratits look like normal, if athletic, humans with a preference for clothing similar to that of a She-Captain. Piratits, however, usually prefer a bandana to a hat, and tend to favor low-cut shirts, to better show off their generous chests (C-cup, sometimes CC), which somehow never get in her way during combat.  
Piratits are excellent swordfighters, retaining any techniques learned as Slicers, and learn new techniques fairly quickly. They tend to rely on their speed and agility in combat, avoiding blows and taunting their opponents into rash, easy-to-counter attacks, similar to an Amazonkapoeraa. Against stronger opponents, they use a combination of Focus and Quick Hit for a flurry of powerful blows.  
Compared to Buttaneers and She-Captains, Piratits are usually a middle ground. They tend to be more powerful than Buttaneers, but lack the She-Captains broad range of abilities. They do, however, lack both the Buttaneer's refusal to travel on dry land, and the She-Captain's nearly murderous need to be Alpha. Rarely found feral, they typically travel on ships crewed by Buttaneers, often as a first mate to a She-Captain, who are respected for their strength. Piratits are, however, notably immune to the She-Captains commanding ability.  
Piratits vary in personality, though they tend to be confident. They also share a common mischievous streak, and enjoy agitating authority figures, especially Harem Alphas (or She-Captains). They are quick to point out failures, and will eagerly tease a less-endowed leader with "sunken chest" jokes. Why She-Captains put up with it is a mystery, and many Piratits have been surprised when an Alpha becomes angry with them over their teasing. They rarely mean any harm, and will stand strongly by a capable Alpha. Barring conflict with an Alpha, Piratits work well in Harems, and are often favored by Tamers over the other pirate pokegirls as a result.

Ar-tits, the Artist Pokegirl

Ar-Tits first appeared twenty years after the War, in small Ruby League communities that were just starting to become accepting of Pokegirls. They would simply sit in the center of town with their sketchpad, or canvas, or whatever their art implement was that they preferred using, and sketch whatever they felt was interesting. When people started taking notice, they would offer to draw someone in exchange for food or water. When they started asking for Tamings as well, people realized they were Pokegirls. They were a little nervous at first, but since they seemed to be gentle Pokegirls who just wanted to draw, people quickly grew accepting of them.  
Ar-Tits are short, cutish Pokegirls, never going above six feet in height, with smooth skin, hair that is always two-tones of very bright color (such as pink with green streaks, or silver with blue streaks, or yellow with orange, and so on). Their eyes are always a range of bright colors, normal colors such as brown or blue being rare. More often, the eyes of an Ar-Tits are colors such as purple, red, indigo, neon pink, or even rainbow colored. Their breasts are usually smallish, around B-cup at the largest, and they have a loving, quiet personality. They are seemingly incapable of feeling angry, always remaining calm, save for expressing things through drawing or painting, and are always seen wearing a painter's smock and beret (save for when Taming, of course). Any other clothes they wear varies from Ar-Tits to Ar-Tits.  
Ar-Tits are among the more peaceful breeds of Pokegirls. An excellent day to an Ar-Tits is sitting in a quiet, beautiful spot and making a picture of someone they love, getting in some Taming in between. Their mystical eyes have the ability to see into someone's heart and soul, and they can draw exactly what they see on their chosen canvas. They can tell immediately what someone's true self is just from looking into their eyes and show it. An ugly person with hideous scars and a malformed face could have a pure, innocent heart, and the Ar-Tits would draw them as a being of pure beauty. A handsome man with flawless features could have a dark, wicked heart, and the Ar-Tits would draw their true self as a hideous demon. This has led to some Ar-Tits being attacked and brutally beaten, their art torn to shreds. Ar-Tits are very protective of their art and art supplies, and if they are menaced, they will use an attack called Painted Fantasy, in which their will use their paint to bring to life an image of a powerful Pokegirl, usually a Widow, Panthress, a Legendary or something similar, to fend off an opponent until they can escape, the paint illusion melting and evaporating once the Ar-Tits is out of range of mental command.  
Ar-Tits are nonviolent Pokegirls, and don't like seeing anyone hurt. They will work with police, using their art to show if someone is lying, or to provide a sketch of a perp for the police to use. They also make excellent domestic helpers. They aren't that good for taking care of large groups of children, as they have trouble keeping up with playing with youngsters, favoring more quiet pursuits, like their art, or music, which they view as another kind of art. They do, however, like children and will do what they can within their abilities.  
An Ar-Tits loves art of all kinds, and is capable of knowing when someone has artistic potential . To mock art as something useless is one of the only things that can get an Ar-Tits to show an emotion other than serenity, happiness, or sadness.  
Ar-Tits, despite the fact that there are a great deal of them, surprisingly are a rather rare Threshold.

Two more slots for Kuno-baby and also... I'm considering choosing another Tamer to join Team Chaos. I'm cutting it off at three main people, everyone else will be just grunts (of course it will be many, _many_ chapters until they reach that stage of the Team's development. Ah well.

Still building up to the island. (chuckles evilly.)


End file.
